Wedding woes
by Writerdragon
Summary: When Dr. Cockroach proposed to Susan, everything went fine. But what would her parents think? Will they accept the fact that thier daughter's going to marry him? And what will happen when Derik finds out? Sequel to The Origin of Werewolf. DrC/Susan. DONE.
1. Telling the parents

Ha! I wrote a second fanfic to TOOW (The Origin of Werewolf). Read that first before you read this, it may not make sense if you read this first.

I know I said I'd update in during summer vacation, but I finished this fast.

Okay, no alien bad-guys trying to take over Earth this time. So, no violence. Sorry! This is all sappy/drama/humor. :3 Well, here you are:

* * *

Wedding woes

Telling the parents

1

Dr. Cockroach slowly opened his large amber eyes. His vision was a tad blurry, but it soon came into focus. Susan, his fiancée rested in his arms, sleeping like the angel she was. He smiled, brushing back her white hair with her thumb, kissing her head. In a few hours, he had to awaken her, so when she grew back to her large self, and total the mansion. He unwrapped his arms from around her body, unraveling the blankets from his body. He was careful not to awaken her.

The doctor went into their bedroom bathroom, grabbing his underwear and pants, putting them on, and stared hard at himself in the mirror. His bug head stopped at his collar bone, ending with skin and some scales of exoskeleton that spotted his chest. Cockroach sighed, and pulled at his antenna. It was horrible that he could never convert himself to a normal human again, not even for _her_. He would, he wanted to badly, but he couldn't. He still didn't grasp the idea that she loved him.

"What's wrong?"

Cockroach turned to look at his love. She was wearing a pink fluffy robe that went to about mid-thigh. Susan was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed. He forced a smile, as she wondered over to her future husband. "Nothing is wrong, my dear," he mumbled into her hair, holding her in return.

She inhaled his scent. "James, really, what's bothering you?" Susan pressed, looking up into his large amber eyes.

Cockroach pressed his lips to hers. "Nothing you need to worry about," he whispered.

Susan looked at him, not willing to let go of the topic. She nuzzled his chest, sighing a little. "James, I was thinking," she began.

He nuzzled her in return, resting his hands on her hips. "What?" Cockroach mumbled.

"We should tell my parents about us."

Cockroach pulled back, looking at her, searching her eyes. "A-are you sure?" he asked.

Susan smiled, holding him tighter to her body. "Yes."

"Do you think they'll accept me?" he asked, a little worried.

The woman giggled, tracing patterns on his chest with her finger. "I'm sure they will," she said. "And if they don't, I'll still marry you."

Dr. Cockroach chuckled, picking her up bridal style, and carrying her to the bed, placing her down. "You're too good for me," he said, pulling her down on top of him.

She laughed. "No, we're _made_ for each other," she said, kissing his cheek.

He smiled, pulling her closer, and brushed his hand across her cheek. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and he kissed her again. "When should we go?" he asked, caressing her cheek.

She thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her pointer finger. "Well . . . let's surprise them," she said, rolling onto her back. "This afternoon?"

He smiled. "Of course, darling," Cockroach said, pulling at her hair. "Let's use the car with the tinted windows; I've had just about enough of TMZ hunting me down for their show."

Susan laughed, and playfully slapped his arm. "Gayla loves them."

"No, she loves being on television," he corrected in a matter-fact tone, playfully jabbing a finger at her.

She took his hand, and placed her palm against his. He smiled at the display, but pulled away to kiss her cheek. "Come, get dressed," he said, "after all, you're not wearing anything under there."

A rose-red blush formed over her cheeks, and she looked away, remembering last night. It has been two weeks since her proposed to her, and for two weeks they slept in the same room. Gayla and Link oh so love making little cracks about them. Dr. Cockroach got up, finding his top of his pajamas, and slipped it on. He went downstairs, and found Gayla cooking up some fish and eggs. She looked over her shoulder and at him.

"Hey, Doc," she said, flipping over an egg.

"Good morning, Gayla," he said, pulling up a chair for himself. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Gizmo was resting on her shoulder, chirping like a canary. Fido was outside with the large butterfly monster, giving each other little nuzzles of affection. Mei stumbled down in her red pajamas with little Scottish black terriers on it. "Good morning, family," she said.

"Good morning," said the werewolf and the cockroach doctor in unison.

Mei wondered over to the large table, and yawned, rubbing at her eyes. Link came from outside, closing the door behind him. He had a small bag filled with garage. "Hey, morning, Doc, breakfast," the fish-man said, plopping down the bag at his hands.

The doctor's eyes lit up as he searched the bag. He found an old scrap of paper, and chewed away on that. Susan came down, with a pair of shorts on, and waved. "Morning!"

"Morning!"

Susan rushed over to sit next to her future husband, and he smiled widely, swallowing what was in his mouth. He nuzzled her, and she giggled a little. "You know, this is why man created the bedroom," mocked Mei, her left ear twitching.

Cockroach raised an eyebrow to her, and she rolled her eyes, looking away. B.O.B oozed down, yawning and stretching out his arms. "Good morning, B.O.B," greeted Susan.

"Good night, Susan," he said. He smiled a goofy grin when he saw the food. "Ooo! What ya making?" he asked happily.

"Fish and eggs," she replied. She pushed him away. "Go, shoo, wait your turn."

B.O.B pouted, and moved over to the table, stealing a bit of Cockroach's garbage. "Hey!" snapped the doctor. He laughed, and ate it.

Xenphea was the last to wonder down from her room. She wore her normal attire, and smiled at them. "Oh, eggs and fish," she said, taking a seat next to Mei. "How very thoughtful of you, Gayla."

"Yeah, I _was_ in a good mood," she said, a little plucky.

She served the misfit family, then joined the table herself. She munched away at the food. "So, any plans today?" asked the female fox monster.

Susan nodded. "Yes, James and I are going to tell my parents that we are going to marry," she said in a cheerful tone. "Isn't that great?!"

The group went silent. Mei forced a smile. "Oh, great!"

Link sighed, stuffing a fish into his mouth. "Ohh, man, they're not going to like the news," he muttered.

Xenphea slapped the side of his head. He pulled back, grumbling, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I'm glad," she said softly.

Susan bit her lower lip, and dug into her egg. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, and sighed, eating his own breakfast. _I hope this turns out well . . ._

* * *

For what seemed to be like the three-hundredth time, Dr. Cockroach smoothed out his pants. He sighed, and looked at himself in the long mirror. He was currently shirt-less, and his slacks looked wrinkle-free. The bug-man went over to the closet, and pulled out some shirts. He briefly stared at a palm tree one, before placing it back into the closet. He pulled out next was a polo shirt. It was white with diamond patterns on it. Dr. Cockroach loved this shirt, because Susan bought it for him.

"James?"

He whipped around to see Susan. She was in a flowered-pattern spring dress that went to her knees. It was sleeve-less, with straps held it up, which went over the shoulders. She wore red lipstick, a light blush and mascara. Dr. Cockroach smiled at her, gently tugging at the bottom of her dress. "You look nice," he complemented, hugging her.

She giggled, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said. Susan looked at the shirt he was holding. "Need help?"

He shook his head. "No, I will find something," Dr. Cockroach said, turning back to the closet.

Susan sighed, and put away the shirt he was holding. She grabbed his black turtleneck, helping him put it on. "Just be you," she said, smoothing out the shirt. "They are going to love you once they get to know you." She grabbed a lint roller from the night table, and rolled the sticky end on his shirt. "You are a kind, loving man, smart, and an excellent dancer. Just don't worry, you'll be fine."

He sighed, watching her toss the dirty sticky paper into the trash. "That's easy for you to say," he muttered. "You're not in my position."

She cast him a smile, and grabbed his lab coat. Susan helped him button it up, and he stole a few kisses from her. "James, stop it," she said, smiling.

He grabbed her hips. "Then why are you beaming?" he asked mischievously, pressing a kiss to her neck.

She sighed, and held him. Susan pulled back. "Meet you outside, I need to do something."

He nodded, and went downstairs. Their room was on the highest level—the third floor. Dr. Cockroach looked over at Gayla, who was reading on the couch. "Gayla?"

She looked up. "Ya-huh?"

"As you know, Susan and I are going to her parents'," he said, his voice shaking a little. "So, I leave you in charge."

"What? Why her?" snapped Link.

"Because I say so." Dr. Cockroach looked at her. "Can you handle that?"

She grinned. "No problem," she answered.

He gave a short nod, and a wave of the hand. The doctor went outside, and opened the car. A cool spring breeze blew, and it felt great. He rested against the red automobile, and enjoyed the winds. Dr. Cockroach looked out at the front of the mansion. There was the ocean, its water reflecting the sun's rays, and seagulls glided in the sky. He walked over to a ledge, and looked out. Susan came up behind him.

"James, are you ready?" she asked.

He turned to smile at her. "Yes, my dear," he said. Dr. Cockroach looked over at the scenery. "I love living here."

Susan smiled, and hugged him. "Me too."

* * *

It was a three hour drive, and it was a few hours after noon. Dr. Cockroach pulled up next to Susan's parent's house. He stopped the car, and pulled out the keys, placing them in his pocket. The doctor sighed. Susan was beaming like the sun. "Well, come on," she said, exiting the automobile.

He let out another breath, and got out of the car himself. He locked it up, and approached Susan, who rang the door bell. She looked up into his saddened eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine," she said, holding his hand.

He forced a smile to his lips. The door opened, and Wendy, Susan's mother, beamed at her daughter, surprised to see her at normal size. "Susan!" she said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Hi, Mom," Susan said.

Wendy looked up at Dr. Cockroach, who nervously smiled. "Oh, hello, Doctor," she said, calmly.

"Hello, ma'am," he greeted in reply.

Carl, Susan's father, came up next. "Pumpkin?" he said, pulling her into an embrace.

"Hi, Daddy."

He gazed over to the doctor, who still was beaming nervously. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, sir."

Wendy turned to her daughter. "Honey, why don't you and your friend come inside," she said.

Susan smiled, and grabbed her fiancé's hand, tugging him inside. _I have a bad feeling about this_.


	2. Awkward moments at the dinner table

Awkward moments at the dinner table

2

Dr. Cockroach and Susan sat next to each other on one half of the dinner table, Wendy and Carl on the other side. "Honey, how are you so small?" Wendy asked, excited.

"James made some pills for me to control my height," Susan said.

"Who's James?" asked Carl.

Susan placed a single hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Oh?" Carl stated. "I thought your name was 'Dr. Cockroach'?"

Dr. Cockroach chuckled. "That's my monster name," he said. "James Gregor Brundle is my real name."

"Ah," Wendy said, getting up from her seat and went into the kitchen. "Tea anyone?"

"Oh, yes," Dr. Cockroach stated.

"Yes," Susan said.

"I would like some," Carl said.

Wendy nodded, pouring water into the kettle. "So, is the change permanent?" she asked her daughter.

"No, one pill lasts six hours," Susan clarified. "Plus, I don't mind, I like being Ginormica."

Dr. Cockroach smiled at her. Wendy took her seat back next to her husband. "So, why'd you come, honey?" asked Wendy.

Susan beamed, and showed the engagement ring to her parents. Wendy gasped, covering her mouth, and Carl gapped in surprise. "Oh, dear, who's the lucky man?" asked Wendy, clasping her hands together.

Both Dr. Cockroach and Susan blinked. Susan thought that they may have put two and two together, but they hadn't. The silver-haired female smiled, and covered her hand over Dr. Cockroach's. "James is the man," Susan said, smiling quiet proudly.

Wendy's smile slipped off her face like butter on hot metal, and became a slight frown. Carl clamped his mouth shut, but his eyes widened. Dr. Cockroach's antennas fell limp with sadness, and his gaze flickered down to his other hand in his lap. Susan comforting squeezed his hand, her eyes begging him to look up at her.

"Um, honey, can your father and I have a word with you?" asked Wendy.

Susan looked at her future husband, who nodded. He let go of his fiancé's hand. "I'll be in the living room," Dr. Cockroach stated calmly, and he left the dining room.

"Mom," stated Susan in a firm voice. "What's wrong with you?"

"_He_ asked you to marry him?" Wendy said. "And _you_ agreed?"

"Mother, you barely know him," Susan said. "And yes I did because I love him. Once you get to know him, you'll love him too. There's nothing wrong with him."

"_Nothing _wrong?" Wendy mocked. "So, having the head of a bug is perfectly _normal_?"

"So what if he does, I love him. And besides, I think he's cute and fine the way he is."

Dr. Cockroach couldn't help but to listen in. He pressed his back to the wall, and his head closer to the dining room. He smiled at his future wife; she was standing up for him. Wendy sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"What happened to Derik?" she then asked. "I thought you loved him."

Susan narrowed her eyes at the mention of his name. "I was so naïve then, Mother," she said. "He _never_ cared about me; he always cared about his career. But James isn't like that; he saved my life, and was willing to die so I could live. I'm so happy that meteorite hit me on the wedding; I could have never met James. And I'm so glad I did! He's amazing, Mother. Just please; accept us, that's all I ask. Just get to know him before you judge."

It was very quiet . . . So silent, if a penny were to be dropped on the floor, you could hear it. Dr. Cockroach decided it best to move back over to the couch, before he got caught eavesdropping. He sat down, and waited. Wendy sighed.

"Alright," she whispered. "Bring him in here."

Susan beamed brightly. "Thank you, Mom."

"But first, can I talk to your father."

"Of course."

Susan got up to the table, and went into the living room. Dr. Cockroach was resting his elbows on his knees, and stared at the floor. She came over, and gently grabbed his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her. Susan sat next to him, and played with his drooping antenna. "I knew this would happen," he whispered. "I knew they wouldn't like me."

Susan kissed his cheek. "They will, I promise you that."

Wendy turned to her husband. "Carl, what should we do?" she asked. "What if they go through with this?"

"Wendy, it's_ her_ choice," Carl said.

"But, what would our grandchildren look like?"

Carl pondered the thought. "Well, dear, I don't know," he said truthfully. "But if my little girl's happy with him . . . then I'm happy."

"You _can't_ be serious?"

"I _am_. Let's get to know him, dear, okay?"

She sighed. "Fine, bring him back."

Carl got up, and went to the living room. There he saw his _new_ future son-in-law and his daughter silently talking to each other. Both had smiles on their faces, and both looked very happy in the other's company. "Pumpkin?" he called.

Susan gazed up. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Both of you kids come on in here," he said with a smile.

Susan beamed, and pulled her fiancé by both hands back to the kitchen table. Wendy was pouring the tea in four cups, and placing a jar of sugar in the centre of the table. Dr. Cockroach and Susan sat next to each other, and Susan poured a teaspoon of sugar into her tea. She gave it to her fiancé, who dipped the spoon into the brown sugar. He didn't stop at one—he just kept going until he received odd looks from Susan's parents. He stopped, and gave the spoon to his future father-in-law.

"I'm sorry," he whispered meekly, grabbing his cup. "Since I'm part bug I crave sugar. Lots of sugar." Dr. Cockroach sipped at the tea, awkwardly.

Wendy stirred her tea. "So, James, tell us about yourself," she said. "How old are you?"

Dr. Cockroach looked up at Wendy, then over to his fiancé. Susan smiled, urging him with her eyes to talk. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm a scientist," he said at last. "And, well, in human years, I'm seventy-nine, but in my years, I'm twenty-nine."

It was silent; all that could be heard was Susan's chuckles. His antennas drooped low, and he drank his tea.

" . . . Okay, what do you study?"

"Chemical compounds, mechanical things, stuff like that," he said.

Susan grabbed his hand. "You should see the things he creates," she stated. "They're amazing!"

He chuckled. "My dear, they're not all that special," Dr. Cockroach stated coolly.

"You made a supercomputer out of a pizza box, a paperclip, two cans of hairspray, a car motor, and an old T.V.! That's amazing!"

He let out another chuckle, and gripped Susan's hand. Carl smiled at the display, but Wendy was still frowning. "Okay, what are your interests?" she asked, sipping at her tea.

"I like dancing," he said.

That caught Wendy off-guard, and she looked at him with unbelieving eyes. Not many men liked dancing, or couldn't dance at all. "R-really?"

Susan nodded. "Yes, he's an amazing dancer," she said, holding his hand still.

Carl laughed. "Hey, Son, then you should teach me some moves!" he said.

Dr. Cockroach smiled. There was a thick aroma in the air. It smelled like chicken and broccoli. Wendy got up, and went to the skillet. "You both made it in time," she said. "I was cooking dinner."

"Oh, is this your chicken?" Susan asked.

"Yes," she said, pulling out four plates.

"Oh, ma'am," called Dr. Cockroach.

Wendy turned around. "Yes, James?"

"Um, I can't eat any human food, it makes me sick," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh," she said, placing a plate back into the cabinet. "Then what do you want to eat?"

"Um . . . anything but human food."

Carl looked at his newspaper, and took a section out. "Here, I don't read the food section of the paper," he said, handing the paper to his future son-in-law.

He took it, and Wendy severed the humans in her family chicken and broccoli. While they were eating, Dr. Cockroach tore through the paper.

_Rip._

_Rip._

Wendy looked up at Dr. Cockroach, who stared meekly back at her. "I'm sorry," he said, eating the torn bits.

_Rip._

_Rip._

Wendy dropped her fork, and glared at him. "You know what, I'll go to the living room to eat," Dr. Cockroach stated.

He got up, and left the table. Susan had never been so disgusted of her mother before, and showed it in her face. She grabbed her plate, and followed her fiancé. Carl looked sternly at his wife. "Wendy."

"What?" she asked sharply.

"That was rude."

Dr. Cockroach could hear the mumbled fighting of the parents, and sighed. Susan sat next to him, which surprised the doctor. He looked at her, and smiled. They ate together in the living room. The doctor finished off his meal, and glanced at his watch. "Oh, you need to take your pill," he said, reaching into his lab coat, pulling out the bottle of pills.

"Thank you," she said, taking one and eating it. "We're leaving."

"Now?"

"Yes, James, _now_."

He nodded, and got up. "I'll meet you in the car," he said. Dr. Cockroach left the house, and Susan could faintly hear the car start.

She went to the kitchen, and passed her mother, dropping the dish into the sink. "James and I are leaving," she said.

Carl looked at his daughter. "Honey—" She hugged her father.

"Goodbye, Daddy," she said.

Susan glanced over at her mother. "Mom, I love James," she said. "And I'm _going_ to marry him. I _don't _care if I don't have your blessing; I'm _going_ to marry him. I thought you were very rude tonight, and he did nothing to you."

Wendy felt horrible. "But—"

"Goodbye, Mother," Susan said, leaving her old home.

It would be a long time until either parent heard from their daughter.

* * *

Well, I would think that her parents would have a hard time adjusting to the fact that their daughter is going to wed Dr.C. Dun-dun-dun!

BTW: cockroaches love sugar.

In cockroach years, he's still in is twenties! XD Cockroaches have a long lifespan. I forgot how long they can live.


	3. Wedding plans and arrangements

Ha, atola91! You made me laugh! XD Poor cockroach. :/ But they're pretty cool. :3 I've always like them. XD

* * *

Wedding plans and arrangements

3

It had been a month since Susan and Dr. Cockroach went to visit the Murphys'. Susan was still angry about the way her mother acted towards her future husband. The wedding date had been set: January tenth—about two weeks away from now. It would be an outdoor wedding, so Insectosaurus could watch more easily. Now, Dr. Cockroach was picking out the plot were the wedding would be. His wedding consoler, a tall blonde male, fallowed him with a clipboard and pen.

"Right here, sir?" he asked.

Dr. Cockroach rubbed his chin. It was flat grass, with oak trees and a lake not too far off. "Yes, right here," he answered.

The man scribbled something down on his clipboard. He followed Dr. Cockroach to a tree. "We'd like to marry under this tree," he said. "I'd like to have an arch here, and the buffet table can be right over there—" He pointed to another oak tree. "—and I want the whole nine yards. Balloons, flowers—something like that."

The man chuckled. "You seem very excited," he stated.

The doctor beamed. "Oh, I am," he said. "And plus, no camera crew to film everything and post it on their channels for news."

He laughed. "That must be hard," the man said. "Being chased around by the news."

"Yes, but Gayla loves being on television."

"Gayla?"

"_Werewolf_. Gayla's Werewolf."

"Oh! That's her name? Very pretty," he said. "Anyways, do you want a limo?"

"No thank you."

He wrote that down. "Okay," he mumbled. "That should be it for here. Anything else you think you might need?"

"No," Dr. Cockroach said.

"Okay, it's settled."

* * *

Gayla's mouth watered when she stared at the pictures of wedding cake. "OMG," she said, pressing her nose to the picture. "I can taste it now."

Susan chuckled, and pulled the cake book from the drooling werewolf. "Now, now, Gayla, just wait, you'll have a slice of the cake on the wedding day," Susan said, turning the page.

Mei gasped. "I like that one."

It was a three layer-stacked cake with little roses on them. With frosting, there was curling designs and doves. Susan smiled. "Yes, I like this one," she said.

Xenphea peered down. "On my planet, we don't have cake at a wedding," she said. "It's interesting that you do."

"No cake?" Gayla gasped. "I hate your planet already."

Susan and Mei laughed, as Xenphea cast a cold glare to the wolf. The cake planner, a red-head woman, watched from her desk, as the monsters and one alien try to pick out a cake. "If you want five layer cakes, there in the back," she said.

"Mmm, five layer cake," murmured Gayla.

Susan turned the glossy page to a four layer cake. It was like the previous one, but the base was larger, and the top was small. It had roses made of frosting, and little swirled patterns on each layer. "I like this one," Susan stated.

"Me too," Gayla said.

"You like all the cakes," Mei giggled.

"Yes I do."

Susan placed the book on the table, and pointed at the picture. "I'd like this one," she said.

The woman pulled the book over to her, and stared. "Oh, yes, a very popular one," she mused. "Okay, that'll be two hundred and fifty dollars."

Susan pulled out her check book, and wrote down the figure. She tore it off, and gave it to the woman. She ran it through the machine, and gave the check back to Susan. "You have a good day, Miss Ginormica," she said with a broad smile.

The group raced to the car, so they wouldn't be caught by fans, and Gayla drove away. The window was down, and fresh air blew in. Xenphea was so tall, that she had to bend her neck while sitting in the car. "Please get a bigger car," she hissed. "My neck hurts doing this."

Susan chuckled, and patted her small red and white hand. "We will," she said.

Gayla stopped at a red light, and a car full of male teenagers with their girlfriends pulled up next to them. "Look, it's Werewolf!" cried a male.

Gayla laughed. "Hello, my adoring fans," she said.

"We love you, Werewolf!" His girlfriend slapped the back of his head.

"Marry me!"

Gayla laughed. "I love you too!" she cried. The light turned green, and the werewolf drove away. It would be an hour before they got home. Link was swimming in the sea, Insectosaurus watched him, flapping her wings. Xenphea sighed, and rubbed her neck. She went straight to her room. Susan went to the beach, toeing off her shoes, and enjoying the feel of sand beneath her feet.

She felt a pair of warm arms engulf her, and she smiled. "Hi, James," Susan whispered, feeling a pair of warm lips on her neck.

"Did you get the cake?" Dr. Cockroach asked, sitting behind her on the rock.

"Yes," she said, holding him from behind.

The sun was setting, releasing hues of orange, red, and yellow with highlights of pink. Link splashed B.O.B, who was in the water with him. Both retreated to their room, hand in hand, and Susan took her pills, allowing her to stay tiny. She was in her pajamas, which had little sheep patterns on them. Dr. Cockroach chuckled, looking at her. Susan turned.

"What?" she asked, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

"Very sexy," he said, pulling at the bottom of her pj top.

She blushed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I know, aren't they?" she asked playfully, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, nuzzling her cheek. She pulled away, and sat on their bed. "James, can I have a massage?" she asked.

A cheeky smile formed on his face. "Of course," he said. Dr. Cockroach moved over to her, and moved his large hands to her back, pressing lightly.

She let out a soft moan. "That feels nice," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach continued to smile, and pressed a little harder, rubbing in circles. "My dear, I was thinking," he said.

"About what?"

"Your parents."

She frowned, and rotated her head to look at him. "I mean, if they want a human, I can try to become human again," he stated.

Susan grabbed him, and kissed his lips. "No, I don't want you to change," she whispered. "I love you for you."

He stared at her, and the faintest smile formed on his lips. He held her, pulling her down onto the bed. Susan giggled, feeling his hand slip under the shirt. "_James_ . . ."

"_Susan_ . . ."


	4. Finding the perfect dress and tux

Finding the perfect dress and tux

4

Link strolled over to a white dress shirt that was hanging up on the shirt rack. Both future wife and husband went to find a dress and tuxedo, respectfully. Some fans, who were girls, giggled happily, and looked over at Link. The fish-man raised an eyebrow, and walked over to them, a confident swagger in his step. He rested against the wall nonchalantly, smirking widely. "Hello, ladies," he greeted.

"Oh, hi, Link," an Asian woman said. She was beautiful with bright green eyes; short black hair that framed her face, a bright red lipstick covered her lips.

Another one giggled. She was German, light white hair fell upon her shoulders, her skin a lovely milky white, with light pink lipstick. "Hello, Link," she greeted.

Dr. Cockroach glanced over from looking at a tuxedo coat. He rolled his eyes, and stormed over to the flirting fish-ape. "Link!" he growled, grabbing the arm of the fish-man, yanking him away from the beautiful women. "I _need _your help! C'mon!"

"Sorry, need to help Doc find a tux! Bye!" Link yelled to the women, being pulled by the doctor.

They waved to him, and Link grunted at the doctor. "Hey, I could've scored with them!" he complained.

"Link, I need your help finding the perfect tuxedo for the wedding, and_ you_ need something as well, you're my best man!"

"Oh, yeah . . ."

The doctor rolled his eyes, and found a rack of white dress shirts. Some fans chattered among themselves. B.O.B was hitting on a vase, smiling and flirting, and Link slapped the back of the blob's head. "B.O.B, c'mon," Link growled.

Dr. Cockroach pulled out a ruffled shirt, shook his head, and placed it back on the rack. Link sauntered over to him, absentmindedly grabbing a tuxedo coat. "How 'bout this?" he asked.

The doctor glanced and cringed at the bright blue tuxedo coat. "No."

Link groaned, and placed it back on the rack. B.O.B oozed over to the two friends, holding a bright green ruffled dress. "What about this?" he asked innocently.

Link lowered his eyelids to the blob, and Dr. Cockroach raised an eyebrow to him. "That's a dress, B.O.B," the doctor muttered.

The blob looked at the dress. "Aren't we looking for a dress?" he asked.

"No, B.O.B, that's Susan. _She's_ looking for a dress," Link said, looking at a pair of gloves.

"Oh," B.O.B said, placing the dress on a table.

Dr. Cockroach grabbed a few dress shirts and coats, resting it over his arm. He moved over to some pants, and grabbed a couple, laying it over his arm. "I'm going to try these on," he reported to his friends.

They moved over to the changing room, and the doctor entered the tiny cubical. He came out, wearing a light grey tuxedo coat, a thickly ruffled dress shirt, and black slacks. "Naw, too much ruffles," Link said as B.O.B mimicked his slanted stance.

"Okay." The doctor went back in, and came out wearing a stiff-neck dress shirt.

"Too bland," Link said, rubbing his chin.

Dr. Cockroach sighed, and went back into the tiny dress room. He came back out wearing a slightly-ruffled, stiff-neck shirt. "Well?" he asked, holding out his arms.

"I don't like it."

The doctor sighed loudly. "Look, Link, we need to make up our minds on this," he huffed out.

"I know," Link said, placing his hands on his hips. "We need a gay man."

* * *

The man, who was obviously gay, patted the doctor's back. "My, you look great!" he exclaimed, holding up his hands. "Just has _you_ written all over it!"

"You met me five minutes ago," the doctor said, looking at what he was wearing.

It was the same coat and slacks, but the dress shirt was clean and straight looking. Tiny black buttons lined down from the neck to the bottom. A red slash was wrapped around his hips, and the shoes were pointed black dress shoes. He turned over to Link. "Well?"

Link nodded his head, his hand on his chin. "Oh, yeah, you look good," he said.

B.O.B nodded. "Yeah, Doc, you look pretty," he said.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and shook his head a little. He turned to the man. "Thank you," he said. "Now, do you know how much this would all cost?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "I don't work here. I was just going to buy a belt." He waved, and wondered away.

"Huh, okay," Link said, turning to the doctor. "Well, good, we found a tux, let's buy it."

"It's the monsters!" someone cried.

Out of nowhere, it seemed a wave of photographers and paparazzi swarmed the monsters, filming them and taking pictures. Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes in disgust, and went into the small changing room, getting back into his normal cloths. Link smiled for the cameras, and taking autographs and B.O.B just smiled.

"Why you guys here?" asked a woman.

"Well, Doc's getting married," B.O.B said.

"B.O.B!!" screamed Link and Dr. Cockroach in unison.

"Doctor! You're getting married to who?" asked a man.

"None of your business!" he cried, slipping the turtleneck over his head. "I don't want you people to swarm my wedding!"

He burst out of the room, holding the desired clothing, and quickly went over to the cashier, buying his items. The monsters rushed to the car, swarmed by the paparazzi and fans. Dr. Cockroach drove away as fast as the speed-limit would allow. "I hate them," muttered the doctor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susan was in a huge, puffy white wedding dress. Gayla stared. "I like it," she said. "It so fits you."

"I agree with Gayla," Mei said, playing with some shoes with her toes. "It looks nice on you."

Fido barked, like he was voicing his own opinion. Insectosaurus roared from outside, like she was agreeing. Susan twirled around, looking at herself in the many mirrors, smiling. "Yes, it _does_ look nice, but I don't know . . ."

"Look, you look amazing," Xenphea said, looking up from her book: _The Golden Compass_. "You look very lovely."

Susan blushed, and twirled a bit. "Thank you, Xenphea," she said.

The red alien smiled, turning back to her book. Mei grabbed some elbow-high silk white gloves, slipping them over Susan's arms. The silver-haired woman looked into the mirror. "These look nice with the dress," she said, examining the gloves.

Mei smiled, one of her many tails flickered happily. "I think this is the one," she said.

"I think you may be right," Susan said, pulling at the corners of her dress.

A woman wearing a pink business dress came over, smiling widely. "You find the one you're looking for?" she asked.

Susan turned to her. "I think I might have," she replied happily, gripping her hands together. "I'd like this one."

The woman laughed, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Oh, yes, you have good taste," she complemented. "Okay, this one? Alright, that'll be two-thousand dollars."

Susan nodded, and stepped down from her pedestal. Gayla made a painful whimper. To her, that was a lot of money, and it stung how much they were spending on this wedding. The silver-haired female was helped out of the dress, and she put on her street clothes, and pulled out her check book. She wrote down the figure, and gave it to the lady. "Thank you," she said. "It will be sent to your home in under a week."

"Thank you," Susan said.

The group of female monsters—and alien—rushed to the car, as paparazzi and fans clamored around them in the car. The people were calling their names, flashes of cameras blinded them, and screams filled their ears. "Next, we need to find something for you guys to wear," Susan called, stopping at a red light.

"Us?" Xenphea asked.

"Yes, you guys are the bridesmaids," Susan said, making a turn when the light went green.

"Bridemade?" asked Xenphea, sorrowfully confused.

"A bridesmaid," Gayla corrected. "They're friends of the bride."

"Oh, I see," the red alien said, massaging her neck.

* * *

The dress Susan picked out for her friends were simple, yet very lovely. They were white with embroidered swirls and flower patters. There was a clasp at the top of the dress, and it was very Chinese-like. The day was now over, and the sun was setting. Dr. Cockroach was on his laptop, searching the internet. Susan sat by the windowsill, listening to the soft crashes of the waves. The doctor looked up from the screen, entranced by her beauty. Susan glanced over at him, and smiled. She wondered over to him, and rested next to him, nuzzling his side.

"Where do you want the honeymoon to be in?" he asked.

Susan held a pillow between her arms, and rested her head on it. "Oh, I don't know," she whispered into the pillow. "What about Italy?"

"What about Tuscany?"

"Oh, yes," she said, dreamily.

Dr. Cockroach typed it in, and pulled up some results. He clicked on a hotel site, and looked over some hotel rates. "What about this?" he asked, turning the laptop to her.

It was a little villa, nestled away in the rolling hills. Susan smiled, and looked at the inside. The pictures showed spacious rooms, well decorated, and the bedroom had a large bed. "Yeah, I think this one," Susan said, pressing herself to him.

"So, yes?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and pulled up the main page for names and credit card numbers. He entered them in, and placed a date. Right after the wedding. The doctor sent in the data, and smiled. "Okay, it's through," he said, smiling at his future wife.

She smiled lovingly at him, and they gazed at each other. Dr. Cockroach allowed his finger to trace her shoulder, feeling the soft, creamy skin under his. He twirled his finger around the strap of her nightgown, and tugged it down. His laid a soft kiss in that spot. She smiled, and nuzzled him in return. "I'm going to my parents' tomorrow," Susan whispered to him.

Dr. Cockroach pulled back obviously surprised, and his antenna twitched. They hadn't talked in a month. "My dear, are you sure?" he asked.

"James, I want my parents to be there," she whispered. "But if they won't, I would want them to know the date."

Dr. Cockroach didn't know what to think. His large amber eyes scanned her face. She looked determined. He let out a sigh. "Of course," he said.

She smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you, James," she murmured into his chest.

He stroked her back, his antennas feeling the back of her head. "Of course, of course."


	5. Special delivery for the Murphys

FYI: I support gay rights!

* * *

Special delivery for the Murphys

5

Dr. Cockroach woke up in the arms in his fiancé. She opened her eyes, and smiled sweetly at him. Antennas felt around her face, he smiled in return. "Hello, my dear," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered in return.

Dr. Cockroach pressed a kiss to her soft lips. He felt her smile against his lips, and parted her mouth for him. Both pulled back, smiling. Then, a gurgling sound erupted in the room. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Susan blushed horribly. "Someone's hungry," he laughed.

She giggled. "Yeah, I am."

Susan got out of her bed, and took her pill, swallowing the capsule. Dr. Cockroach tugged at her short liner. "Don't leave me," he murmured a smirk on his face.

Susan smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I have to get ready to visit my parents," she said.

Dr. Cockroach sat up, concern on his features. "Are you sure?" he whispered, coming over to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

She nuzzled her cheek against his comforting hand. "Yeah," she said. "Do you want to come?"

"Only if you want me to."

Susan smiled, and hissed his cheek. "It would lift a lot of weight of my shoulders," she said.

He smiled. "Then I'll come," Dr. Cockroach said.

She flung her arms around his neck, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, James," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed little circles between her shoulder blades. Dr. Cockroach wanted to help his future wife in any way he could. All he wanted was to make her happy. And the doctor would not let anything stand in his way.

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

Carl looked up from his morning paper, and placed his cup of coffee down on the table. "Huh, I wonder who that could be," he murmured to himself.

The man got up, and opened the door. Carl was surprised. "_Derik_?" he called.

The weather reporter smiled coolly at the man in front of him. "Hello, Mr. Murphy," he said. "May I come in?"

"Uh, sure," he said, stepping away and allowing the younger man to enter. "What brings you here?" he asked, closing the door.

"Well, I'm looking for Susan," Derik answered, sitting down on the couch. "Is she here? Of do you know where she lives?"

Carl shook his head. "No, she lives elsewhere," he said.

"Where?"

"Heh, I don't know."

"_You_ don't know?" Derik scoffed. "Great. Where would a forty-foot woman go?"

Carl sat down next to his would-have-been son-in-law. "Well, she was able to control her height," he said.

Derik turned around, flabbergasted. "W-wait! She's at normal height?" he questioned.

"Every six hours per pill," Carl said.

"Pill?"

"Yes, she takes a pill to control her height," Carl stated.

Wendy walked in, and stepped back in surprise. "Derik?" she called in surprise, placing her hand on her breast.

"Hello, Mrs. Murphy," he said, watching as she sat down in the seat next to him. "Nice to see you."

"Yes, yes, same," Wendy said. "Why are you here?"

"He wanted to know where Susan was," Carl answered.

Wendy gazed at the young man, and looked down. "Um, Derik, she's engaged," she blurted out.

Derik looked hard at her, his eyes large, and his mouth open. "To _whom_?" he asked hotly.

"Well, do you remember that doctor friend of hers?" Wendy asked.

He thought back a little, then looked up at her. "Y-you mean that bug-headed man?" he asked.

"Yes."

"She's engaged to _him_?"

"Um, yes."

Derik stood up. "I can't believe it!" he cried. "That _bug_ is going to marry _my _Susan!"

Wendy and Carl watched as he stormed outside into the backyard. They followed after him, closing the screen door behind them. The curtain draped around, shielding them from outside. Meanwhile, Gayla drove the car up to the house. "This it?" the werewolf asked.

Susan nodded. "Yeah," she said, getting out of the car.

Dr. Cockroach followed after Susan, grasping her hand. She smiled up at him, resting herself against his side. Gayla trailed after them, inspecting the neighborhood. It was very nice, clean, and very cute. All the homes looked the same, though. The werewolf never met the parents, but didn't like them already. She really liked the doctor, and found it rude the way the mother acted. So, yes, Susan told all when they came back, and she seemed rather distressed about it. Dr. Cockroach's spirits were low for a long time that night, muttering: "I knew they wouldn't like me" and "I knew this would happen." Gayla was now side-by-side with Susan, and she knocked.

No answer.

Susan raised an eyebrow, and looked at the driveway. The car was still there. "Huh," she said, pushing down on the door handle. It flew open. This was odd. Her parents _never _left the door unlocked. "Mom? Daddy?" she called, entering the room.

"That's odd," the scientist murmured. "Perhaps we should try the back rooms."

"Yeah, we should," Susan said, following her fiancé.

Gayla sniffed the air. She smelled cologne, perfume, fragmented cushions, and flowers. But above all of that, she smelled food. She licked her lips. "I'm, uh, going to look in the kitchen," she said, following the scent.

Gayla followed the wonderful smell into the kitchen. She stopped and eyed a chocolate cake on the counter. It was covered by a round glass top and was supporting on a cake platform. The werewolf's tail wagged, and she briskly moved over to the desert. She removed the lid, and took a rather large slice. She held it up, and munched on it, licking her fingers, the sticky desert clinging to her fur. She placed the lid back on, and sniffed the air again. There was something else that enticed her.

She ignored Gizmo's pleas to not eat any more food, and went to the refrigerator. Gayla took in the air, and found a bottle of German beer. "Alright, the good stuff," she cried happily, taking the last bottle from the shelf.

Gayla removed the cap, and drank the liquid in the glass bottle. At that very moment, Susan's parents and ex-fiancé entered the kitchen through the back door. The werewolf glanced at them from the corner of her newly widened eyes. For a moment, all was silent. It was like watching a comedy sitcom with snickers of laughter came from the audience, waiting for the characters to do something completely stupid. Gayla removed the bottle from her mouth, and Gizmo scurried back into her skirt pocket.

"I come in peace," she stated, holding up her hand-paws. "I am a friend of your daughter."

Derik approached, fixing his appearance. "Ah, yes, Werewolf, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, my name is Derik Dielt," he said. "Would you care to have an interview with me?"

_Derik_ . . . Why did that name sound so familiar to her? Then it struck her, when the group of friends went to collect Mei in Japan, Susan mentioned that she was going to marry a man named "Derik," but he left her when she grew tall. It hit her like a brick wall. She smugly grinned, though her eyes glaring. Her green and gold eyes scanned him. Derik looked right back at the werewolf. She snorted, and rested her elbows on the counter, supporting her weight on it. Her tail swished back and forth carelessly, and she drank a gulp of beer.

"No," Gayla answered. "So, _you _were the one who was going to marry Miss Susan?"

"Y-yes," he stammered, not quite sure she was going with this.

The werewolf raised an eyebrow to him. "Well, on first impression: I _don't_ like you," she stated bluntly, bringing the bottle to her lips. "Whatever she saw in you I'm glad she doesn't now."

Derik narrowed his eyes at the smirking werewolf. Carl's eyes shifted over to the bottle she held, and noticed that it was his last bottle of German beer. "Hey, that was my last bottle of beer!" he pouted.

Gayla looked at the bottle, then at the refrigerator door, then pretended not to know. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry," she said.

Susan and Dr. Cockroach enter the kitchen, because they heard noises. Susan looked stupefied to see her ex-fiancé in her parents' kitchen. The doctor narrowed his golden eyes at him, his antennas lowering significantly. He placed a comforting hand at the base of Susan's back, and Derik could just barely see his thumb rotate, massaging her shoulder blade. "Why are you here, _Derik_?" the silver-haired woman asked sternly.

The man sauntered over to her, passing the steaming werewolf, and ignored Dr. Cockroach's hateful stare. He grabbed her hands, and looked into her eyes. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry, and to take me back," Derik stated.

All Susan could do is gap at him, disgusted, and yanked her hands out of his. "No way," she hissed. "Get out of my way." She pushed past him, and looked to her parents.

Both Carl and Wendy were still-shocked to see their daughter for the first time in a month and a half. "Susan," her mother whispered.

"Hello, Mom, Daddy," she whispered, looking at her feet.

Dr. Cockroach looked sadly at her, and put a comforting hand on the silver-haired woman's shoulder. She smiled up at him. Gayla knew that there was tension between them, and roughly yanked the anchorman away from Susan, gripping him tight by the collar, glaring at him. He shivered under her stare. She took a drink from her beer bottle. Susan fumbled in her coat pocket, and pulled out a white letter from the pocket. "Here," she said, handing the envelope to her mother.

Wendy took the letter from Susan, and looked at it. It was a white decorated envelope with glitter and a tiny red bow on the flap. "What is this?" Wendy asked.

"The wedding invitation," Susan answered. There was an awkward pause. "I would like it if you were to come, but I will understand if you don't, Mother." Susan glanced up at her mother, who searched her gaze. "Goodbye." And so, Susan and Dr. Cockroach left for the car, completely ignoring Derik.

Gayla sighed, eyeing both parents. "You know, if you really love your daughter, you would _respect _her choice and _go_ to the wedding," she growled lowly, placing the empty bottle on the tile counter. "Doc's a nice man, and he'll take good care of your daughter. So just go." Gayla turned to leave herself, but stopped in front of the quivering Derik. She brought her hand-paw up, and flicked her finger in the centre of his forehead. He stumbled back, rubbing where she had hit him, watching her walk away.

And so she left the kitchen. Wendy blinked, and stared blankly at the white envelope in her hands. It was deafening silent in the kitchen. Wendy thought over what the werewolf monster had said, and sighed, rubbing the glitter into her palm. An orange fragrance came from the letter, filling the soundless room.

* * *

"Carl, what should we do?" Wendy asked, rubbing her temples. It was night now, and the room was lit up by the lamps and ceiling light.

The man sighed. "I . . . don't know," he whispered.

Derik growled. "Well, I don't think we should just stand around while that _monster_ marries Susan," he snapped.

Carl looked up. "Look, I know you're upset, but this is _her _choice," he retorted to say. "And I'm _going_ to their wedding."

Derik was at a loss for words. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. Then he found his voice. "_What?!_"

"This is her choice, and I'm going to respect it," Carl said.

"You're going to let a monster marry Susan! What are you, _stupid_!?"

Carl looked blankly surprised at Derik. Wendy gapped in surprise. She stood up, and pointed at the door. "Get out! Don't _ever_ talk to my husband in that manner!"

Derik glared, and stormed out of the room, and out the door. Carl smiled at his wife. "Thank you," he said, hugging her.

She returned the smile. "You're my husband, we stick together," she said, holding him in return. "What a rude thing to say."

Carl smiled. "So, honey, going to the wedding?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Carl, I'm just not comfortable with this . . ."

The man sighed, pulling away from his wife. "Okay, but it would make Susan very happy," he said, walking away.

Wendy looked at the letter that rested on the table. Werewolf's words echoed in her head:

"_You know, if you really love your daughter, you would _respect _her choice and _go_ to the wedding."_

She didn't know what to do. Wendy sat on her couch, and sighed, hanging her head.


	6. The wedding begins

The wedding begins

6

It was the day of the wedding. It had approached so fast. Suddenly, Dr. Cockroach was in his tuxedo, watching Link fumble with the neck-tie, trying to make a perfect bow. He wore a specially made jacket, cut in the back for his dorsal fin to poke through. "Need help?" the doctor asked, fixing his own tie for the occasion.

"Yeah," muttered the fish-ape.

Dr. Cockroach strutted over to him, helping him with the bow-tie. "So, you nervous?" he asked slyly.

The doctor tightened the ribbon, cutting off Link's breathing for just a second. "_Nervous_ is a sugar-coated word," he said. "I'm _petrified_."

Link pulled at the ribbon around his neck. "You think you're making the wrong choice?" he asked.

Dr. Cockroach gapped, fixing his sleeves. "No! I just never wed before," he clarified. The doctor sighed, and looked down at his feet. "What I'm afraid of is that she'll leave me . . ."

Link slapped the doctor's shoulder. "Man, relax," he said. "She won't leave you. She loves you."

The doctor smiled. "Yes, she does," Dr. Cockroach said. "Thank you, Link."

"Sure thing, buddy," Link said.

Dr. Cockroach turned around, and held out his arms. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Great," Link said.

B.O.B wondered in, and looked at the doctor. "Wow, Doc, you look good," he said, smiling.

Dr. Cockroach smiled proudly. "Why, thank you, B.O.B."

The blue blob just smiled. The doctor walked out of the room, but turned back to the fish-man. "Did you see Susan's parents?" he asked.

"Ah . . . no," Link said.

He furrowed his brows. "Great, she's going to be heartbroken," Dr. Cockroach muttered.

* * *

Gayla tugged at the white dress that hugged at her curves tightly. She looked smoking hot. "Hey, good looking," Gayla said, turning around. "Oh, yeah, looking sexy."

"Like talking to yerself?" asked a snickering voice.

Gayla stopped, and sniffed the air. She lashed out her hand, and grabbed something invisible. "Mei! You rat!" she snarled.

"I'm not a rat," she said, becoming visible. "I'm a _fox_. Get it right." She snapped her hand away from the wolf.

One of Susan's human friends came up to them. She was awed about being in their presence. "Wow, you look nice," she said.

Both Mei and Gayla smiled. "Thank you," Gayla said.

She stared up at the tall werewolf. She was a little intimidated by the monster wolf. Mei chuckled. "Oh, don't be so scared of her," she said. "She's like a big puppy." The fox monster bent down and grabbed a large stick. "Watch." Mei turned to the werewolf. "See the stick? Go get the stick."

She threw it, and the werewolf charged after the throwing stick. The human and Mei laughed hard, as Gayla came back to them, the stick firmly clenched between her sharp teeth. Xenphea approached, and shook her head, her eyelids lowered. "Wow," she muttered, pushing her small glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Then Susan entered the room. She was in her gown; her back was open, showing her bare back. A trail of cloth went down around the puffy dress, trailing on the ground. She wore red lipstick, blush, and mascara. Her white hair was curled in tight buns, and her fingernails were trimmed and cut. Her two other human friends rushed out of the room, swooning over her. Mei and Gayla rushed over to her and her other friend smiled.

"Oh my God," Gayla said. "You look fabulous!"

Susan blushed deeply. "Why, thank you," she said. "Have you seen my parents?"

They grew silent. But Xenphea spoke out: "I—I haven't seen them," the alien said.

She looked down. "O-oh," she stammered.

Gayla brought up her chin. "Listen, they'll be here," she said. "They're your parents, they'll be here."

Susan smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Fido rushed in, barking happily. Susan grinned, petting the beast. Her friends didn't know how to react, but began to stroke his fur. "Whoa, his fur is so smooth," one of Susan's friends said.

Fido barked, wagging his long tiger tail. Gayla smiled at her pet.

* * *

Presents filled the large table in the front under an oak tree. Xenphea looked at them. Then an unfamiliar man approached her, looking dazed and shocked to see her. He was wearing a dress shirt, a tie, a black coat, black slacks, and a belt. He smiled nervously at the alien. "Um, hi, I'm—"

She raised her small hand to him. "Carl Murphy," she said.

Carl stumbled back, surprised. "H-how did you know my name?" he asked.

Xenphea chuckled. "I read minds," she said. "Wendy isn't coming, is she?" the red alien asked softly.

Carl sighed. "She wasn't comfortable with the wedding," he said.

Xenphea frowned. "Well, Susan will be happy to see you," she said. "Come on in."

Carl smiled, and followed the alien to his daughter. And there she was, looking beautiful and elegant. She nearly squealed in joy, and hugged her father. "Oh, Daddy, you made it!"

He laughed. "Yes, I did, Susie-Q," he said.

Susan looked around, seeing if she could find her mother. "Where's Mom?" she asked.

His smile faded into a frown. "She didn't come, dear," he said.

Susan furrowed her brows sadly, and looked at her feet. Carl lifted her chin with his hand, and smiled at her. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here, it is okay."

She smiled, and hugged her father. "Thank you, Daddy," she said softly.

* * *

A cab pulled out, and a woman existed. She looked at the wedding decorations, and the large mansion. The cab-driver poked his head out, and said: "That'll be twenty-five bucks, lady," he said.

She glared at him, but pulled out the money out of her purse. "Here," she said.

He took it, and drove off. She looked at her dress. It was a bit below her knee, hugged her curves, and had a flower pattern on it. She grabbed her purse, took in a sharp breath, and walked up to the wedding.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach looked at his reflection in the tall mirror. He had butterflies going wild in his stomach. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Well, he wanted to marry her badly. The doctor loved her greatly, but her parents didn't agree with this. What if Susan was having second thoughts? Gayla entered the room, watching as his antennas lowered. "Doc?"

He turned to her. "Ah, Gayla, you look nice," he said, smiling.

The werewolf smiled, and twirled. "Thank you," she said. Her face contorted in concern, and she grabbed his hands. "Are you okay?" Gizmo rested on her shoulder, tail wagging.

Dr. Cockroach sighed. "I—I don't know," he said truthfully. "I mean, what if she's changed her mind?"

Gayla smiled. "No, she would never," the werewolf said. "C'mon. Oh, and Susan's father came."

The doctor smiled. "Oh, good, what about the mother?"

Gayla pushed out her lips sadly, and her ears lowered. Dr. Cockroach frowned. "Oh, I see," he muttered.

The werewolf smiled, and locked arms with him. "Let's go, you have to be under the tree first," she said. She watched the doctor walk away before swearing in her native tongue.

* * *

Susan's friends, Gayla, and B.O.B sat in the pews. Insectosaurus and Fido watched on the grass, the large butterfly's shadow cast over the wedding. Monger was the priest. He wore a tuxedo, and held the Bible in his right hand. Dr. Cockroach was breathing at a controlled rate, though his heart felt like it was going to jump into his throat. Wendy, seemingly out of nowhere, sat in a pew next to the tall brown werewolf, and smiled up at her. The doctor saw her, and smiled, mouthing: "Thank you."

"You should be proud of yourself," Gayla said.

"Yes, but if you didn't say what you said, I may not have been her," she said, smiling. "Thank _you_."

Link entered the pew next to the tall red alien, who was smiling. "So, where is she?" she asked the fish-man.

"Just wait," he murmured back.

Mei sat in a seat, and began to play the organ. It was smooth sounding, and perfect. Carl and Susan came down the aisle, the woman had a white shroud covered her face. Carl's eyes widened when he saw his wife, and smiled proudly at her. Susan saw her, and felt like she was going to cry. But B.O.B crossed that line, he was sobbing into Gayla's shoulder. "This is such a happy day!" he cried.

Carl let go of his daughter, and sat next to his wife. Gayla pulled out a camcorder, and aimed it at her two friends. Monger smiled, and opened the Bible. "We gather here today in . . . well, not the church, but outside in the wonderful breeze of spring," he called out. Monger turned to the doctor. "Do you, James Brundle, take Susan Murphy for your loving wife? Through thick and thin? Through sickness and in health? Do death do you part?"

Dr. Cockroach nodded. "I do," he said.

Monger turned to Susan. "And you, Susan Murphy, Take James Brundle for your loving husband? Through thick and thin? Through sickness and in health? Do death do you part?"

"I do," Susan said.

"Now, I pronounce you husband and wife," Monger said. "You may now kiss the bride," the general said to the doctor. And he closed the Bible.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and removed the vale that covered his wife's face. She was blushing profusely and looking lovingly at him. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. An uproar from the small audience erupted, the loudest was Gayla and Mei. The newlyweds walked down the aisle, cheerful and happy. But it grew deafening silent, and everyone turned their heads to a certain anchorman.

"You did it, you married him," Derik grumbled.

Susan merely turned to Gayla, and smiled at the werewolf. "Gayla, dear, would you mind?"

Susan didn't have to tell the wolf what she wanted. She reacted in an instant; grabbing him, marching him away from the wedding, and threw him in the ocean. "Dumbass!" she cried.

Link laughed, having got the whole thing on his camcorder. "Oh, yeah, _Youtube _here I come!" he said, walking back to the wedding with the werewolf. The anchorman glared, having his best suit ruined in the ocean's cold salty waters. He left the wedding in a huff.

* * *

It was now the feast. For the humans and the monsters that ate human food, it was roasted sauté chicken with a side of broccoli and soup with roasted lamb's leg and salmon. For the doctor it was a newspaper and a couple of slippers. Mei, Link, Gayla, and B.O.B pigged out, eating more than what they should have. Xenphea was disgusted and pettily ate her creamy soup, scowling at Link when he belched. The Missing Link shared stories of the doctor when he did his testing, and would normally end up exploding; Monger adding to it. The dinner was filled with laughter, and cheers.

Later on during the day, both the bride and groom began to dance. First it was the Fox Trot. Susan smiled widely as her husband spun her. Carl and Wendy joined in next, the father following the moves of his son-in-law. Then an odd couple joined in on the dancing: Xenphea and Link. It was awkward and funny to say the least; after all, the alien was very tall. Next, Mei put on music that seemed to make you jump. Dr. Cockroach showed Susan the salsa, making her laugh. Gayla now had one _too_ many sips of red wine, and randomly kissed Carl on the cheek and hugged Monger. Now she was telling people racist jokes. As for B.O.B, he was hitting on a sapling. Fido slept next to the large butterfly, curling up tightly in her fur.

Wendy felt horrible about _almost_ not going to the wedding and for making a scene when the doctor came over. She looked over to her daughter, who was resting her head on his chest, both smiling. She seemed so happy with him. She wanted to talk to him. He twirled her away, then dunked her romantically. Wendy approached her, and the doctor pulled his wife up. "Mom?" Susan questioned.

"Can I dance with James?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach looked at his wife, who smiled and nodded. Susan went over to her father, and Wendy waltzed with her son-in-law. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Hmm? For what?" Dr. Cockroach inquired.

"For being so rude to you, and for everything I said, I'm sorry," Wendy said, looking up in his golden eyes.

He smiled, turning her around. "You came to the wedding," he said. "And that's good enough for me. I forgive you."

Wendy looked wide-eyed at him. Dr. Cockroach smiled softly at her. She moved back over to him, and they continued to dance. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know you'll be a great father."

He grinned. "Well, thank you," Dr. Cockroach said. "I promise I'll give you some grandchildren."

Wendy laughed. "You better, Doc."

They pulled away, and Susan danced with her father. Gayla was out, her head on the table, and her hand-paw gripped a bottle. Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes, and took the bottle from her. He patted her head, and a moan escaped her mouth.

* * *

The werewolf moaned, rubbing her temples hard. The wedding was over about an hour ago. Half of the cake was gone, Mei eating her third slice. Xenphea was eating her fourth, sipping at her wine. Carl and Wendy left, kissing each member of their new family goodbye, and left, along with Susan's human friends. Monger left, proclaiming he had to go back to work. Dr. Cockroach and Susan march into their room, the only one on the third floor. B.O.B wondered over to Gayla, who was moaning from the hangover. "Where are Doc and Susan?" he asked innocently.

"In their room," the werewolf answered.

"Doing what?"

Gayla looked at the blob, her eyelids lowered. Mei walked over, picking up confetti and garbage off the grass. "Making a cake," she muttered.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"I-it's not the cake you wanna eat," Gayla murmured, helping with the cleaning.

He was confused, but forgot and helped Mei and the others clean the dirty ground, eating it all.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach locked the door, and smiled, watching Susan. She smiled, blushing horribly. He grinned, and picked her up bridal-style. She laughed, and he gently rested her on the bed. He hovered over her; a lecherous grin touched his lips. He kissed her cheek, and pulled back. "How many children do you want?" the doctor asked.

Susan became even redder, and looked up at him. "I don't know," she murmured softly. "One . . . two?"

He smiled, his antennas feeling curiously around the top of her head. Susan giggled. Dr. Cockroach lowered his lips to hers, his breath hot against her face. He kissed her, feeling her smile against him. The doctor slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Susan wrapped her arms around his neck. They were now husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Brundle.

* * *

If you don't know the cake joke, yer missing out! XD

Drunk Gayla equals happy kissing drunk Gayla! Don't we all love drunk, ass-kicking werewolves? XD


	7. Honeymoon in Italy

Honeymoon in Italy

7

Dr. Cockroach placed a large suitcase on the wooden floor next to the door. Susan called her parents, telling them that she would leave on her honeymoon. They wished her a good time, along with her human friends. Susan, who was in her giant form, went to pick up gas for the car. She bent down to her husband, handing him a case of gas. He took it, and filled the car. It was quicker when Susan was big to reach the gas station. In about fifteen minutes, she was back home. He scuttled up her shoulder, and pecked her cheek. She smiled, blushing. Dr. Cockroach climbed down, and Susan took her pill. The doctor waited until she was his size, and rubbed her arm lovingly.

"Are you ready?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Susan said, hugging him.

He embraced her tightly, his antennas feeling around her head. He pulled back, and kissed her lips softly. "Come, let's get our suitcases," Dr. Cockroach said.

"Okay," Susan said, gripping his hand.

Both walked into the house, Xenphea helped with loading up the car. "Got ev'rything?" she asked, closing the lid.

Dr. Cockroach nodded to the alien. "Yes," he said, following her back to the mansion. "Now," he began to the monsters and the single alien. "I—"

"Want me to look after things for you," Xenphea said, holding up her tiny hand.

Susan chuckled, and the doctor looked at the alien. "Don't read my mind," he murmured.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll look after everything for you two," she said, pulling at the edges of her orange vest.

He nodded. "Good, now take care," he said. "We'll be back in a five days."

Mei and Gayla cast each other grins, and Susan hugged every one of her family, but patted B.O.B on the top of his head. Soon, the newly, happily married couple went back to the car. Gayla listened as the car started up, and drive off the large property. She waited until she couldn't hear the rumble of the engine. The werewolf turned around, and grinned. "Party time!" she cried.

The group cried, all but Xenphea, who held her hands to her hips. "Now, now, there will be _no_ parties. I promised that I would keep order."

The group looked at the red alien. She felt with her physic powers that they were up to something, and backed away, her hands up. Before she knew it, Xenphea was tied up and thrown into a closet. "I should've seen that coming," she muttered.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach and Susan had hell going to the airport. Paparazzi swarmed, flashing cameras and rolling footage to the two monsters. It was an hour before they got into the plane. It would be a few hours before they arrived, and Susan had to take a pill before she became big. They arrived to Tuscany, only to be attacked by paparazzi. Dr. Cockroach had shared that the American cameramen called up their friends in Italy to get them. She laughed, smiling at each photographer. In another hour, both found their little villa. It was backed against a lush green field, dotted with flowers, budded and open both.

She fell in a heap onto the plush bed. The room was painted a light cream; it had a centre table with plotted flowers on it. A balcony was at the back door with a table and chairs. Dr. Cockroach set down the suitcases, and crawled onto the bed with her, holding her tight in his arms. Susan smiled, and turned into him, placing a hand on his chest. It was daybreak, and both fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Gayla popped open a bottle of bubbling wine, the cork flying. She served the monsters drinks, skipping the sad blue blob. Xenphea wriggled out of her confinement, and burst out of the closet. "Okay, kids, time to stop messing around!" she yelled.

Mei smiled mischievously, and sauntered over to the red alien. "Oh, c'mon, Stretch," she said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "You need to calm down. Come, have a drink." She poured the red alien a drink.

It was night, and the stars shown through the night. The alien raised an eyebrow to the fox monster. She sighed. "Fine," she muttered, taking a sip.

Before she knew it, Xenphea was drunk. She was laughing loudly, taking more sips. "Y-you know," she stammered, wiping her mouth, "I love you all." Her head met the table, and she was out.

B.O.B poked her side. "She okay?" he asked.

Link sighed, and picked her up. "Yeah, she's just drunk," he said. "She'll have a headache in the morning."

He carried her to her room, and placed the covers over her body, and left her room. Link went back down, joining the party below.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach ordered breakfast for his wife and him. The waiter gave him the tray to the bug doctor, and he thanked the server. He rested the tray on the table, and ate some trash the waiter gave him. It was newspaper, a shoe, and several candy wrappers. He munched on them, as Susan stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes, and sat up, yawning. Dr. Cockroach never noticed, and continued to eat his breakfast. Susan smiled, and wondered over to him, engulfing him in a tight embrace. He smiled, leaning back into her touch.

"Hey, you're awake," he said, smiling as she took the empty seat next to him. "How'd you sleep?"

She smiled, taking the top off her dish. "Great," she said, placing her hands in her lap.

He smiled, and rested his elbows on the table. "Do you want to go to the little village down the way?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

Susan smiled. "That sounds nice," she said. The silver-haired woman picked up a stick of bacon, and bit off a piece.

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Okay, it's settled," he said, grinning. "We'll leave after we eat." He took a sip of his tea.

* * *

The village was cute. They were in the market, fruit stands; buildings that only stood about two-stories high surrounded a cobble-stone walkway. Potted flowers hung from balconies, and towels hung dry on clothing lines. Flowers were planted in stone pots, which Dr. Cockroach plucked a flower from, tucking behind his wife's ear. She giggled in reply. People watched as the new couple buy things and chuckle merrily. Some fans even took pictures, of them for the press. Ever since these monsters saved the world, new monsters showed up around the world. One dog-like monster was selling fruit.

After that, they found a quiet place to have lunch, a small café. Susan had a small slice of cake and a sandwich while Dr. Cockroach had more newspaper. He was growing tired eating it, but he was happy just being with his wife. Both had two cups of warm tea. After that, they found a field, watching the birds zoom by them. Both danced in the cool breeze. It was becoming dark, and they retreated to the villa they were renting.

* * *

Xenphea never had so much fun. She never partied like that before. She was drunk every night, partied hard. This was so out of character for her, but hey, she was having fun. They partied for three days, and Xenphea woke up on the floor next to Link. She pulled away. "Tell me we didn't," she hissed, rubbing her head.

He opened his bloodshot eyes at her. "Did what?" he mumbled.

She waved her small hand dismissively. "Oh, never mind," Xenphea said.

The red alien looked at the mansion. It was in quite disarray. Empty beer bottles covered the floor, along with ribbon, confetti, and a sleeping Fido and Gizmo. Gayla was sleeping on the couch, her mouth hung open, her tongue lagging out. Mei was resting on the counter, and B.O.B was . . . _outside_? She got up, and brushed her dress. "C'mon, we're done partying!" she yelled. "We have to get this place clean! They'll be back in any minute!"

"Quit yelling, and who?" Gayla groggily asked, rubbing her head.

"Doctor and Susan."

The werewolf gasped, and shot up. "My God, they'll be back soon!"

Xenphea nodded, and shook the tired body of Mei. "Get up, cleaning time," she ordered sternly. "If we don't get this clean, we'll be in trouble!"

She got everyone up, and forced them to clean the house. They only had a few hours to do so, before the doctor and Susan would be driving up in their car, walk down the walkway, and into the living room. Xenphea, even with a splitting headache, ordered the others around and cleaned herself. Before Susan and Dr. Cockroach drove up, and Xenphea and the others sat on the couch, and turned on the television. They had to act nonchalantly about it. The house was completely clean. Dr. Cockroach entered the home first, and a perky Susan entered second. The doctor smiled.

"Good, the home looks nice," he said.

"Welcome home, guys," Mei said, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, it's so good to be back," Susan said, hugging every member of her odd family.

The couple went up to the room to unpack, and the group let out a sigh. "That was close," Gayla hissed, pressing a cold glass to her head.

"What was close?" asked B.O.B.

Everyone turned their head to him. "Aie-ya," moaned Mei.

* * *

The party thing was inspired by a story one of my friends told me. I can't tell you, but it happened along the same lines as in the story. :3


	8. Surprises all around

Surprises all around

8

Susan was in her giant form. It had been about four months since Dr. Cockroach and Susan married, and she never been happier. She was cleaning the roof of the mansion. The silver-haired female felt sick for a month or so, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to worry anyone. She had some headaches here and there, some back aches, and slight dizziness, but nothing too extreme. Susan brushed the large branches off the roof, tossing them to the large butterfly, which ate them happily. She smiled, and held her head. She felt light-headed and sick to her stomach. Susan placed her hand on her belly, and sighed. Gayla, who was picking up leaves, looked up.

"Eh, you alright?" she questioned, blowing a puff of smoke out of her mouth.

The large woman sat down, holding her hand to her head. "I-I don't know," she answered. "Get James."

Gayla stuck the cigarette into her mouth, and went inside. Dr. Cockroach was in his "experiment room," practicing with chemicals. It was clean, but the floor and his desk were cluttered with papers and formulas. Posters of scientific equations hung above his desk. The werewolf put out her cigarette, fearing an explosion, and walked into the room. "Yo, Doc?" she called.

Dr. Cockroach turned around, rolling a pink liquid in a large triangle-shaped vial. "Yes, my dear?" he said.

"Something's wrong with Miss Susan," the werewolf said. "She wants to see you."

He blinked, and set the vial down. The doctor got up and practically ran out of the room, and to the backyard. Susan was sitting on the lawn, crossed legged, rubbing her temples hard. Dr. Cockroach furrowed his brows, and skittered up her arm. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, touching her warm cheek.

"Not so well," she moaned out.

Her husband frowned, and went up the nape of her neck, and rested his arms on the top of her head. "Your scalp is warm," he said, then went back to her shoulder. Susan moved her head close to Dr. Cockroach. He pressed his hand to the centre of her head. "You're _very_ warm," her husband noted out loud.

"You think I'm sick?" Susan asked in a low whisper.

He rubbed his chin. "I think you might be," Dr. Cockroach stated, crawling down her arm. "I'll go get Xenphea."

Xenphea, of course. She could diagnose her problem. Susan nodded, and Dr. Cockroach went inside of the mansion to get the tall red alien. Gayla patted Susan's leg, and she beamed down at the werewolf. Xenphea rushed out, a worried mad scientist followed after her. Susan scooped up the red alien, and she smiled. "Okay, let's see what the problem is," she said.

A small red hand hovered near her forehead. "Nothing is wrong there," she said. Susan lowered Xenphea just above her breast. "No heart problems." Now to her stomach. Xenphea blinked, paused, her eyes wide. A smile touched her lips.

"What?" Susan asked.

"I give you my congrats," Xenphea said.

The silver-haired woman blinked, confused. Xenphea could see she would have to explain. "You're pregnant."

Susan gapped, Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened larger than they already were; Gayla was still with shock. Then she dashed into the mansion. "The bug got Miss Susan pregnant!"

That's when reality hit Susan like a brick wall. She was so dazed, she accidently dropped Xenphea. She landed hard on the grass, on her bottom, crushing her tail. "Thanks, thanks a lot!" she yelled, rubbing her lower back. Susan apologized, but Xenphea stalked away, hissing in her native language. It sounded like a cross between Russian and Japanese. Dr. Cockroach ignored her and dashed to his wife, who scooped him up happily.

"This is wonderful!" he called out, kissing her nose.

"I can't believe . . . A baby," Susan whispered dreamily.

"_Babies_."

The odd couple turned to the red alien. Xenphea was still rubbing her lower back. She held up two fingers, grinning a toothy grin. Both husband and wife gazed wide eyed at the alien. A smile brimmed upon Dr. Cockroach's lips, and he nuzzled Susan's cheek. "Two . . ."

They held each other, Dr. Cockroach resting against her cheek, and Susan pressing her face to his body. Xenphea stalked away. "Sure, she doesn't drop him!"

* * *

Dr. Cockroach led his wife to their bed. She was at normal size now. She had to take her pill more often; being in her giant form and switching to her normal size may cause harm to the babies. He smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Just sleep, my dear," the doctor said. "We don't want to put stress on the babies."

Susan beamed, laying her head on the plush pillow. "In a few months, we're going to be parents," she giggled.

He grinned, and pressed his hand to her flat belly. "Yes, I can't wait. So, hurry it up."

She laughed, and he joined in. He kissed her forehead. "Just sleep," Dr. Cockroach repeated.

She nodded, turning into the bed, a small smile played on her lips. Dr. Cockroach stroked her hair back, and kissed her temple. He got up, pulled the curtains closed, sealing out the light. The bug doctor went to the door, turning off the light, and silently closing the door. He had to wake her up in six hours. The doctor went down both staircases, a bounce in his step. Link watched as Dr. Cockroach opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a soda pop, opening it.

"Gayla told me what happened," Link said, taking a sip of his soda. "Congrats."

Dr. Cockroach smiled, drinking down the fizzy liquid. "Yes, I'm going to be a father," he said, his eyes rolling up slightly, savoring the thought. Him . . . a _father_!

Mei smiled, one of her several silver tails wagging. "So, we're going to have little scientists running around?!"

Gayla laughed, placing a bottle of German beer down. "Ya, I can see it now," she said, holding out her paw-hands. "'_Mommy, Timmy's making another bomb!_'"

The three monsters laughed, and Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes. He finished his soda, and looked at the can. _This could be useful_. He placed it on the counter, went to the refrigerator, and pulled out a bag of lettuce. "Whatca doing?" asked Mei.

"Gayla's going to make a salad."

The werewolf blinked. "I _am_?"

"Yes, Susan is pregnant with twins, so she needs to eat healthy," he said, resting the bag on the counter. "So, she needs more fruits and vegetables in her diet than meat. I'm going to the store to buy some vitamin supplements and a book about pregnancy. So . . . Gayla, make a nice big salad! Throw in some apples, cucumbers; tomatoes. Thank you!"

And he was out the door. Gayla sighed. Sometimes, she hated being the cook.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach stared at the shelves of supplements. Bottles upon bottles upon bottles. He grabbed a few, and walked away. People called his name, he turned and flashed them a smile. Others took pictures when he was at the cash register, buying the items. They were placed in a paper bag, and he scurried to the car, fans calling after him. It was nice knowing that people were grateful that he and his friends (family now) saved the world, but it was becoming quite overbearing. But no paparazzi were insight, things were going well. Although, he got harassed at the book store by them:

"Who's pregnant, Doc?" asked a male blonde, holding out the microphone to them.

"None of your business!" he yelled. Boy, now he was wishing Gayla was here to pester them.

"Hey, Doc!" called another man. "Some say you married Ginormica. How does that work out? I mean psychically."

The doctor glared at the man, and moved to the cashier. He bought the book, and darted out of the book store and into the car. Dr. Cockroach drove fast to avoid them. He sighed when he was far away from them. God, did he hate paparazzi.

* * *

"My love," Dr. Cockroach cooed, shaking his sleeping wife.

She murmured, and glanced up at him. Susan smiled, and rubbed her eyes. "Hi, James," she said, yawning loudly.

He smiled. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Tired and worn out," Susan said, sitting up. She looked at both bags. "What's that for?" she asked, pointing at them.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and pulled out the vitamin supplements, giving them to her. "These are for you," he stated.

"Supplements . . .?" she questioned, holding up one of the bottles.

"Yes, since you're pregnant, you'll not only get heavier, but your bones will become weak. The babies will rob you of important minerals and vitamins every time you eat. They will also rob it from your body. So, I want you to have one of each pill every day. You will also have more salads, less meat, and hardly any—to none—sweats. Whatever you eat will affect the babies."

Susan nodded, looking at the pills. "Huh, and you know this?" she asked. "Good thing I married a scientist."

Dr. Cockroach held up the book about pregnancy. "Yes, well, it helps when you have this," he said.

Susan laughed, and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to call my parents," she said, rising up from the bed, and went downstairs.

She grabbed the phone, and punched in the number. Susan held the receiver to her ear, snaking her finger around the cord. Her mother picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Mom? It's Susan."

"_Oh, Susan, hi, honey,"_ she said. _"How are you?"_

"I'm doing great," Susan stated happily.

"_How are James and the others?"_

"Great. Everything great."

"_That's good. So, what's up? Did you just want to talk?"_

Susan took in a breath. "Well, I have something to tell you," she said.

"_Shoot."_

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted into the phone.

"_W-what!? Oh my God! You are!?"_ Wendy cried happily.

"Yes, with twins!"

"_Twins? My God, I'm getting your father."_ Her mother set down the receiver, and rushed off. Susan could hear the scuffling of her feet.

Dr. Cockroach stood at the foot of the stairs, and grinned, watching his wife smile. He moved over to his wife, back-hugging her. She smiled, pressing back into his touch. Carl picked up the phone._ "Susie-Q?"_

"Hi, Daddy," Susan said.

"_I—I can't believe it! I'm going to be a grandfather!"_ he sniffled into the phone.

Susan laughed, rubbing at her own eyes. "Don't cry, Daddy," she cooed.

"_Oh, Susie-Q, I'm so happy for you!"_

Dr. Cockroach chuckled, and Susan smiled, feeling his hands on her sides. "We're happy too," she said.

They talked on and on, for an hour. Dr. Cockroach pulled out the container of salad Gayla made, with a little note on it: _"I hope year happy! Yar!"_ He rolled his eyes, and pulled out the salad dressing, and gave his wife the green food. She nodded, listening to her father sob into the phone. Susan sat down in a chair, listening to everything. He watched his wife, smiling.


	9. Preparing for the babies

Preparing for the babies

9

Two months later, Susan's belly was growing big. She had wild mood-swings from time to time. Like the time Susan, Mei, Link, Gayla, and Dr. Cockroach watched _The Phantom of the Opera_. Link left, claiming that it was too boring. Gayla left half way, exclaiming that there wasn't enough violence. At the end of the film, Susan was crying out her eyes. Mei rolled her eyes, and grabbed toilet paper, giving it to the sobbing female monster. And when B.O.B called her fat—that didn't work out so well. She chased him around the house, screaming and yelling at him. The blue blob kept away from her the rest of that day. Dr. Cockroach never dealt with such severe mood-swings before, and went on, following the book he bought, worshiping like it was his god.

She also had a huge appetite. Susan would devour everything in her path. She finished off a whole carton of chocolate ice cream in one day. Of course, Dr. Cockroach was angry that she ate that much ice cream and they ended up having a fight. In the end, Susan sobbed out that she was sorry into his shoulder. Gayla then called her psycho, which retorted to Susan throwing a lamp at the brown werewolf. He also had to deal with morning sickness. Dr. Cockroach would stand by the locked bathroom door, hearing her gag. He felt completely useless up to that point.

Susan rested a hand on her slightly protruding belly, sighing contently. Dr. Cockroach was at their bedroom desk, reading the book. "Okay," he said, "the books says that getting rid of stretch marks you should cover your belly in oil."

"What type?" she asked, still cupping her belly.

"Um . . . olive oil, cooking oil, any type of oil," he said. "Lotion will help to."

Susan nodded, looking down at her belly. He strolled over to his wife, beginning to stroke her belly, smiling. She grinned at her husband. "Hey, I'm going to call my parents and Monger over," the silver-haired woman said.

Dr. Cockroach nodded. "Yes, we should," he agreed. "I'll go and get some oil for your belly." The doctor patted her belly, and left the room. In a few minutes, he came back, B.O.B following him.

The blue blob's single eye widened. "Whoa, Susan, you got big," he said, pointing at her belly.

Susan smiled, and Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes. "B.O.B, she's big because she has two babies in her," he said.

B.O.B had an innocent, yet his trademark smile spread across his face. "Really!? Can I see them?" he said.

Susan laughed as Dr. Cockroach poured the olive oil in one of his hands. "No, B.O.B, you can't just yet," Susan said, the blue blob moved to her side. "You'll have to wait seven months."

He frowned. "Oh . . ." B.O.B murmured.

Dr. Cockroach rubbed his hands together, rubbing the oil in both hands. "Um, B.O.B, can you leave for just a moment," he said.

"Okay," B.O.B stated cheerily, oozing out of the room, closing the door.

Dr. Cockroach sat next to his wife, rubbing the oil on her belly. Susan sighed, pushing back into the pillow. "So, this'll protect me from stretch marks?" she asked.

"That's what the book says," the doctor said, rubbing in all areas. "The book knows all."

Susan giggled. "Ya-huh," she said, grinning.

He smiled at her, and pulled back. "Okay, we'll do the same thing tomorrow," Dr. Cockroach said. "Did you take your supplements?" he asked in _that_ husband-tone.

Susan nodded. "Yes, James," she said, pulling down her top.

"Good," he called from the bathroom, washing his hands.

Susan pulled her legs over the side of the bed. "I'll call Monger, Mom and Daddy," she said.

Dr. Cockroach came out, drying his hands on his pants, smiling. "That'll be great; we can have dinner all together."

She smiled. "Wonderful," she stated, walking down to the lower level. Susan went to the phone, dialing her parents' number. She quickly called them, asking over to her mansion. Then she called Monger, having to go through some people to get to him. Until she said her monster name, they let her through quickly. Susan then invited him over. She went back to her room, inspecting her growing belly. Dr. Cockroach came over to her, holding her.

"You call them?" he asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah," Susan stated, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We should ask Xenphea about their genders."

Dr. Cockroach looked down at the belly. "Yes, we should," he said, grinning. "They're most likely girls."

"You think?"

"Babies are most of the time girls," Dr. Cockroach said, kissing her cheek. "And since they're twins, most likely be girls."

She grabbed his hand, and smiled. "Yeah, let's find her."

She was in the entertainment room, watching _Dr. Phil_. It was about people getting busted for putting racy pictures on the Internet. It was commercial now; the red alien looked up at the married couple. Xenphea smiled. "Oh, hello," she said.

"Hi, Xenphea," Susan said. "Can you check the genders of the babies?"

The red alien looked at the belly, and placed her small hand on the protruding stomach. She closed her eyes in thought, and pulled back. "Well, this is rare," she said.

"W-what?" Susan stammered.

"One's boy, one's girl," the alien said.

The couple's eyes widened, and the doctor grinned widely, and they embraced. "Oh, my dear," he said.

"This is wonderful," Susan murmured.

Xenphea smiled. "We have a party tonight, right?" she asked.

Susan nodded. You could never keep anything from this alien. "Yeah, right," the silver-haired woman stated, beaming.

Xenphea looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing jeans, and a long nightgown. She got up. "Well, I have to change," she said, moving to her room.

* * *

The table was dressed up in a long white sheet. Xenphea was in her normal orange dress, helping Gayla and Mei cook. It was turkey with salmon and lamb's leg, and salad. Dr. Cockroach rested his lab coat on the chair of his desk. He was wearing his normal turtleneck and tartar pants. Susan was wearing a long, lose shirt and pants. She was sitting at the foot of the bed, feeling her belly. Her husband came over to her, and bent low to kiss the protruding stomach. Susan smiled, holding his hand. He looked up, smiling at her. "When do we get to feel them kick?" she asked.

"In another month or so," he answered. "We can go shopping for clothing and items tomorrow. Is that okay?"

She smiled. "Sure, that sounds fine," Susan said. She paused. "What will they look like?"

Dr. Cockroach furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Well, I'm half human; half bug," he said. "You're half giant, and half human. So, they may look more human, but perhaps have golden eyes—because blue are rare and are easily dominated—and they may grow tall. They may have black hair, or a dark silver—like yours—but black is most likely. They may have some of my abilities and some of your power. So, they'll be strong and perhaps eat garbage and climb up walls, age differently. But since they'll be more human than I am, they also may like human food. That's what I think."

Susan chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Thank God I married a scientist." He grinned.

_Ding-dong!_

Gayla looked up from sautéing the turkey, and went over to the door. She opened it to see Mr. and Mrs. Murphy. "Oh, hey," she said, smiling. "Come in."

Wendy smiled, pulling her husband into the mansion. They gapped at the large home. "Wow, Susie-Q's doing well," Carl said. "I mean, I saw it from the wedding, but . . ."

Gayla laughed, closing the door. "Yep."

Wendy turned to the werewolf. "So, how've you been, dear?"

"Great," Gayla said, walking back to the turkey. "You?"

"We're wonderful," Wendy said, Carl pulling up a seat for his wife.

Mei looked at the couple. "Oh, hey!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Mei," Carl said, sitting in his own chair. "Mmm, something smells good."

Xenphea chuckled. "Yes, it's food," she said, cutting up the tomatoes on her cutting board.

Susan came down, her husband following after her. She grinned. "Mom, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Carl got up, and Wendy dashed over to her daughter. "Oh, Susan," she said, looking at her belly. "My God, look at you!"

Carl grabbed his daughter's hand, he sniffled. "Look at you," he said. "I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Dr. Cockroach laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yes, wonderful, isn't it," he said.

"Do you know their genders?" Mei called, ripping apart a leaf of lettuce.

"One's a boy, and one's a girl," said Susan proudly.

"Oh my God," Wendy whispered happily.

_Ding-dong!_

Dr. Cockroach looked towards the door. "I'll be back," he said, patting his wife's shoulder. He went to the door. It was Monger. "Oh, hello," the doctor greeted.

"Hello, Doctor," he said, walking into the mansion, Dr. Cockroach closing the door behind him. Monger looked at Susan. "Well, Ginormica, you look good."

She blushed, sitting down in a chair. "Thank you, general," Susan said.

"So, when are we going to have a little mutant baby?" he playfully asked.

Dr. Cockroach cast Monger a glare, but Susan smiled brightly. "In seven months, and _babies_," she corrected.

"Oh, twins?!"

"Yes, both boy and girl."

Monger laughed. "Well, that sure is rare," he said, sitting down.

Monger introduced himself to Susan's parents. Mei and Xenphea served food, and B.O.B and Link came quickly to the table, smelling the food. Gayla fed Fido and Insectosaurus munched on a tree. The dinner table filled with laughter and conversations. "Mom," Susan said, "can you help James and I find some things for the babies?"

"I would love to," Wendy stated.

She smiled, and dug into her salad. Dr. Cockroach smiled, munching on a newspaper, looking adoringly at his wife. They continued to chat until diner was over. Monger was the first to leave, claiming he had to get back to work. Next Carl and Wendy left, Susan setting a date and time to go shopping. The whole misfit monster family cleaned the plates. Mei had to stop B.O.B from eating some plates. All went to bed; Susan taking a shower and Dr. Cockroach dressed in his striped pajamas. He pulled he covers over him, and waited for his wife. She came out, and started to blow dry her hair. After that, she joined her husband. She took all her pills and supplements, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach could hear Susan gag loudly. He was standing by the door, holding his arms tightly, looking at the door. After ten minutes, she came out, her head spinning and she stammered on her feet. He helped her to the bed, and sat her down. He kissed her temple. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?!" she snapped.

He pulled back, and Susan sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, holding her belly.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, going to the bathroom, and filling a glass with water. "It is alright, I understand," he said, handing the glass to his wife.

Susan took it gratefully, and took a long sip. "Thank you," she whispered. "Ooh," she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

Something inside her was warm, and she felt a rush inside of her. Then a sharp kick interrupted her thoughts. A . . . _kick_?! She gasped. "James!" she called, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

He felt a hard kick, and a wide smile spread across his lips. "They—they're_ kicking_!" he yelled happily.

Susan laughed, and they shared an embrace. "Oh, James," she whispered into his neck. "I-I can't believe it."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know." Dr. Cockroach kissed her passionately. "I can't wait."

Susan pulled back, and looked at her belly. "D-do you think I'll be a good mother?"

He bent down to look at her in the eyes. "Susan Brundle, you are going to be a great mother, and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"You had a lot of practice with B.O.B."

Susan laughed, clutching her belly. He joined in, holding his sides, and waving his hand as if to tell her to stop. They looked into each other's eyes, and shared a long kiss. "Come, get dressed and eat your supplements," he said. "We have to meet your parents."

* * *

They were in the baby section of the store. Wendy and Susan were picking out little pink dresses and little blue trousers. Carl and Dr. Cockroach softly talked to each other, musing over their children and grandchildren. "What about this?" asked Wendy, holding up a pink dress.

Susan laughed, looking at it. "Yeah, it's cute," she said.

She took it and placed it in the little hand basket. Wendy scurried over to other clothing, picking them out, Susan smiling and nodding. Dr. Cockroach smiled, folding his arms. He looked over at a bunch of stuffed animals. He grabbed one—a grey wolf. His children would need some things to play with. He grabbed a rabbit, a hawk, and a ferret. Dr. Cockroach carelessly tossed them into the cart, and Susan chuckled. Fans watched from a far, taking pictures and talking to each other.

"Is that Ginormica?"

"Looks like her. She's shrunk!"

"And she's pregnant! She has a ring on, and so does Dr. Cockroach."

"Aww, they're married!"

He smiled, and waved to the female fans, who giggled. Dr. Cockroach watched his mother-in-law and wife cram the cart with clothing. Carl laughed. "So, Son," he said, "the babies are due in seven months, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I can't wait," Dr. Cockroach said a smile on his face.

Carl chuckled. "Me neither," he stated. "And we'll watch over them if anyone else can't."

"Yes, I know you would."

Next thing on the to-do-list was two cribs. Both Dr. Cockroach and Susan picked out the ones they wanted. The family bought all the items, Carl and Dr. Cockroach nearly had a heart attack when they saw the total. Two hundred and ten dollars. But they bit the bullet, and loaded the van up, the doctor pushing one of the two cribs into the back, and crammed the other one next to the first, and closed the back door. Susan bid her parents goodbye, and they went to their own car, driving away. Dr. Cockroach smiled, and drove to their own home. Gayla, Mei, Link, and Xenphea helped the couple unload the van, and place it into the empty room.

It had been empty since the monsters moved into the mansion. After all, there were many rooms still empty. Gayla was currently turning one into a smoking room for herself. Since she couldn't smoke around Susan, for obvious reasons, and the others hated the pungent smell. Link and Mei had finished a video game room for the family. The babies' room was on the third floor, next to Dr. Cockroach's and Susan's room. Gayla pushed the cribs into the room, pushing one next to the window, and the other next to the wall. Mei had placed wallpaper on the wall, but a strip on wallpaper along the centre of the wall, with little prints of dolphins and fish. A shelf was on the south wall, near the door.

Xenphea sighed. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two," she said, grabbing Susan's hands, which were bigger than hers.

Susan beamed innocently. "Yes, and thank you," she said, hugging the alien.

Gayla dug around in the bag, pulling out the grey wolf plush. "Heh, you bought my cousin?" she playfully asked, holding up the toy.

Dr. Cockroach laughed. "Yes, Gayla, dear," he said.

B.O.B entered, smiling. "Ooh, what's all this for?" he asked, pointing at the cribs.

"For the babies, B.O.B," Dr. Cockroach said, placing a toy rabbit into the girl's crib.

"Wait? What babies?" the blob asked.

Susan patted her belly, smiling. B.O.B gasped. "Whoa! You got babies in you?!"

His innocent personality would always brighten up Susan's day. "Yes," she said, smiling.

"So cool!"

Link entered the room, nodding his head in approval. "Nice, looking nice," he said. "It's looking like a baby room."

Dr. Cockroach smiled; Insectosaurus peered into the room, roaring. Link snapped his fingers. "Insecto says the same thing."

Susan reached her hand out of the window, petting her large nose. "Thanks, honey," she said.

The large butterfly let out a cheery roar. Fido and Gizmo entered the room, and he barked; his tiger tail wagging. Gayla patted his head. "He says he likes it," Gayla translated.

Susan pulled up a chair, and sat down. Dr. Cockroach came to her side, rubbing her hand. "Okay?" he softly asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

They finished decorating the room, and it became a nursery in an hour and a half. Mei cooked up leftovers for the family, and they soon went to bed. Susan curled up next to her husband, holding each other.


	10. Mommy and Daddy, Susan and Dr Cockroach

Mommy and Daddy, Susan and Dr. Cockroach

10

Susan was due soon. She was huge, her belly protruding out. Her back ached horribly. It was eight in the morning, a week and a half away from Christmas. The mansion had a large tree in the living room, with stacks of presents under it. She was awake, her husband out, snoring softly in his sleep. She found it to be cute. Susan just stared at her love, a tiny smile on her lips. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her gut. She groaned, and sat up, bending forward, gripping her belly. This pain was so sudden and it was so forceful. Susan grabbed her husband's arm, shaking him. "James . . ._ James_!" she called.

Dr. Cockroach opened his golden eyes, and looked up. "Yes, my dear," he yawned.

Susan hissed, holding her belly. He looked at her in alarm. "S-Susan, what is it?" he questioned, holding her shoulders.

"T-the babies," she groaned out, a sharp pain rushing through her body.

It hit him like someone threw a punch in his gut, and he was winded. _She was giving birth_. He fell out of the bed, and stumbled to get up. "H-hold on, my dear!" he called, rushing to the closet. "C-can you hold on!?"

Susan moaned, nodding her head. "Just hurry!" she cried, holding her large belly.

He quickly took off his pajamas, and placed his normal cloths on, and rushed to every floor of the house. "_SUSAN IS GIVING BIRTH!!_"

His screaming reached every floor of the mansion. Mei peered out of her room on the second floor, watching the doctor rush to the last floor to the phone to call the local hospital. Mei, and the awake Gayla and Xenphea went to Susan, helping her calm down. Link and B.O.B stood outside of the room, cringing at the harsh yells. Fido whimpered, and Gizmo nuzzled into the fur of the beast. Dr. Cockroach rushed back to his and his wife's room. "Gayla, pick her up, we need to hurry to the hospital!" he commanded.

The werewolf nodded, picking up the pregnant woman. "We need to hurry," the wolf-woman said, hurrying out of the room, careful not to drop her. "Insectosaurus can fly there quickly."

The group followed after her, B.O.B asking questions: "What's going on?" and "Why's Susan in pain?" Gayla crawled up the side of the butterfly monster, and settled the woman on the back. The others following suit, and Insectosaurus opened her wings, and flew away in fast speed. Dr. Cockroach held her hand, cooing her. The butterfly monster darted through the crisp morning air, and landed next to the entrance of the hospital. People were waiting, and took Susan into the maternity ward. The odd family followed, only to be locked out.

"Let me in!" Dr. Cockroach screamed, pounding on the door.

Mei grabbed him, pulling the doctor away from the door. "Doc, you need to calm down," she whispered.

"How_ can_ I when my wife is giving birth to my children!" he yelled. Dr. Cockroach sighed, his heart skip a beat when Susan let out a painful yell. He gripped Mei's arms, and shakily went to a chair. Gayla was calling Monger, Wendy and Carl. They said they would come as soon as they could.

Mei was in a long nightgown with shorts under it, Xenphea was in jeans and a ruffled shirt, and Gayla was wearing her normal clothing. Dr. Cockroach got up, pacing in front of the door. Susan let out another scream, and B.O.B shuttered. "Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

Xenphea nodded. "She'll be fine, dear," she said.

Susan screamed, and Dr. Cockroach looked hard at the door. He went back to his pacing, his antennas low, and looking at the floor. In ten minutes, paparazzi came around—Dr. Cockroach _wasn't_ in the mood for them. Gayla noticed that, and began to push them back. "Go! Go! Ginormica is giving birth! There, you got your information! Now leave!"

The people began to ask her questions, and she ignored them, telling them to leave. Insectosaurus peered in through a window behind the monsters. She let out a whimper, and Link looked back. "Don't worry, girl, she's fine."

There was another loud scream.

"Okay, maybe not," muttered Link.

"Give her the epidural!" Dr. Cockroach yelled.

A random nurse holding a needle brushed by him, and opened the door, and closed it. Susan stopped screaming, and there were grunts and whimpers. She wasn't in pain, and she was pushing. Dr. Cockroach paced, blocking out the sounds of the cameras and people ask him questions. He didn't want to hear them, he wanted to see his wife, hold her hand, and make her feel safe. But he couldn't. Then . . . there was a shrill of a baby that pierced the atmosphere. Every set of eyes turned to the door. Dr. Cockroach smiled.

"One baby down," Gayla said, her tail wagging.

B.O.B grinned. "How many are left?" he asked.

"One more," Mei stated, holding up one finger.

Dr. Cockroach stood by the door, looking at the small rectangle of window. He saw the doctor, a female; coax Susan into the other birth. A nurse was cleaning something. A baby. _His_ baby. It was crying, and the nurse cooed it. Her parents were far away, and Monger would be here quickly. Her parents may take three hours to get here, and hour passed so far. It took thirty minutes to get from the mansion to the hospital, and it took twenty minutes to give birth to the first child. And it was already taking ten minutes to give birth to the second. And she was still working at it. Gayla saw Monger running down the hall, and pushed through the crowd of paparazzi.

"What did I miss?" he asked, a little winded.

"Susan gave birth to baby number one," Link reported.

Monger watched as the doctor paced anxiously. He didn't notice the general. Dr. Cockroach glanced from the floor to the door, the door to the floor. Then a baby cry filled the room. The doctor looked visibly calmed, and the others spurred in joy. She gave birth to the last baby. Now the nurses were dealing with the afterbirth. That took about thirty minutes to clean each child, and Susan. After all that, the nurses left the room. One smiled widely at the doctor, and gave him a thumbs-up. The doctor, a tall red head, approached the scientist.

"She wants to see you first," she said.

Dr. Cockroach nodded, and went into the little room. It was all white, the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. The bed was white and the sheets too. He looked at his wife; that was when all life seemed to stop dead. He couldn't hear the muffled sounds of the paparazzi, he couldn't hear Gayla and Mei tell them off; all he saw was his wife. She was breathing normal breaths, and holding a bundle in each arm. Her bangs were mated to her forehead, but she was glowing with pride. She looked up, beaming like the proud mother she was.

"James, don't you want to see your children?"

He took in a breath, an antenna flickered, and the doctor moved to her side. His children were . . . _beautiful_. His daughter had silver hair and two thin antennas poking out of the top of her head. One twitched in her sleep. His son had black hair, and two antennas. Both had scales of exoskeleton on their back, shoulders, and chest. Dr. Cockroach could only stare at his children with a stupid smile on his face. Susan chuckled. "You're very welcome, James," she said, feeling her husband kiss her.

"Hey!" Link called from the other side. "I want to see them!"

"Me too!" B.O.B called.

Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes. "Not yet!" he screamed in return.

All the commotion awoke the daughter; the son was still sleeping. Dr. Cockroach looked at his daughter. Her eyes were big and gold. He smiled, and reached over to pick her up. "Hello, dear," he said, sitting down and holding her. Susan smiled.

The baby girl giggled, and reached up to touch her antennas in wonder. She looked up at her father, and allowed her tiny hand to touch his chin. He beamed, and took her hand into his. She was so small compared to him. "She's so tiny," Susan whispered, rocking her son.

"But she's so cute," Dr. Cockroach said, watching as her little hand wrapped around his single thumb. "She'll be as lovely as her mother."

A blush settled over Susan's face. "Well, our son will be as handsome as his father."

He chuckled.

"Oh, c'mon!" Link yelled, pounding on the door. "How long does it take to look at a couple of babies?! Let us _in_!"

"Yeah!" Gayla barked.

Dr. Cockroach narrowed his eyes at the door, and Susan giggled. "Fine, come in," she called.

Mei was the first one in; behind her was Xenphea, Link and the rest. The fox-girl gasped, holding her hands to her mouth. "Oh, they're so cute!" she exclaimed, her ears moving.

Monger laughed. "Good thing they take after their mother, huh?" he laughed.

Dr. Cockroach narrowed his eyes at the general, and his antennas lowered. His daughter reached up and grabbed one. Her grip was hard, and he bit down to ignore the pain he felt. When she let go, the antenna was bent back a bit. Gayla and Link laughed. "Strong like her mother," he said, holding her little hand between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Can I see her?" Link asked, holding out his arms.

The doctor smiled, handing his pride and joy to the fish-man. Gayla looked over his shoulder as did Mei. B.O.B was struggling to see. Dr. Cockroach smiled, and looked at his son. Susan gave him to her husband, and he rocked the child. Just then, Wendy and Carl came into the room. "Mom, Daddy?" Susan said.

Wendy nearly squealed when she saw the two children. "They're so cute!" she exclaimed, Link giving her the daughter. Carl nearly cried, and Mei had to calm him. Insectosaurus was outside, peering from the window next to the bed. She let out a roar. Link nodded.

"You're right, Insecto. So, whatcha gunna name them?"

Susan went wide-eyed, and Dr. Cockroach looked over at his wife.

"You _didn't_ name them!?" barked Gayla.

"I-it must have slipped our minds," the doctor said meekly, handing his son over to his wife. "Preparing for everything . . ."

Wendy nodded, rocking the girl. "For the girl, what about Alexia?"

"Mary?" Carl said.

"Sasha?" Mei stated cheerily.

"Alex?" B.O.B said, smiling.

"That's a boy's name," Link muttered. "What about . . . Valerie?"

Dr. Cockroach looked to his wife, who was shaking her head. "No, it just doesn't seem to fit," she whispered. "I want something hardly anyone uses."

Gayla looked at her feet. "Dezeray?"

Susan shook her head. "No . . ."

Monger smiled, and said: "What about Dominique?"

Susan smiled at the general. "Dominique . . . I like it," she said.

Dr. Cockroach clapped his hands together. "Good, it's settled, her name is Dominique," he announced.

The general beamed with pride that his name was picked. Gayla scoffed. "Now a boy's name," the werewolf said.

"Justin?" Xenphea said. It was the only Earth boy's name she knew, besides "James" and "Carl."

"Oh! Heather," B.O.B said.

"_Boy's_ names, B.O.B," Gayla hissed. "What about Hector?"

"Vincent?" Wendy stated, giving Dominique to the doctor.

Susan smiled. "I like that name," she said. "His name is Vincent."

"Perfect names," Carl said, watching Dominique curl into her father's arms. "Now, who are the godparents?"

Susan and Dr. Cockroach fell silent again.

"Here we go again," Link grunted, throwing up his arms.

Susan bit her lip and looked at her son. Every pair of male eyes was on her, and Dr. Cockroach chuckled. "Think of it this way: our children will be well cared for," he pointed out.

Susan looked up at Link. "Hey, Link, I want_ you_ to be the godfather," she said.

His eyes widened, and he pointed at himself. "_Me_?"

She nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, you'll be a good godfather."

Monger twisted his lips, Carl sighed, and B.O.B gave a sad frown. Link grinned, and his tail thrashed around happily. "Alright!"

Fido barked in reply.

"Well, if anything happens to Link, I'm runner up," Monger said.

"Who says you're runner up!?" B.O.B shouted.

"Who's the godmother?" Wendy called.

All the women looked at Susan. She bit her lower lip again. "Xenphea, can I trust you to be a good godmother?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever a God Mother is," the red alien said.

Gayla snorted, and Mei huffed. Wendy looked a little peeved that she wasn't the godmother, but respected her daughter's choice. Just then, Derik came into the room, his cameraman following after him. The large family turned to him, glaring. He grinned, and pulled his jacket a little. "So, Su—I mean Ginormica, are you willing to do an interview with me about your new life?"

She was disgusted that he was still bothering her. She had a loving family, husband and now two children of her own. Susan turned to the werewolf, smiling calmly. "Gayla, could you get rid of him?" she asked sweetly.

Gayla glanced up at the anchorman, a wicked smile formed on her features. Both the cameraman and Derik took a step back in fear. The next thing the reporter knew, he was grabbed by the belt of his pants, and her claws dug into the back of his jacket. And then he was, literally, _thrown _out of the room, landing on the cold hard floor. The cameraman dashed out quickly. The paparazzi laughed, taking pictures and footage of him. Gayla came out, standing tall and pointing her finger at him.

"And stay out, dumbass!" she yelled, closing the door.

The family laughed as Gayla took in the praise. Despite all the commotion, Dominique fell asleep, and Vincent was still out in his mother's arms. Carl and Wendy pushed the other monsters out of the room. "C'mon, let them be," Carl said.

The group left, but Monger had to nearly drag Mei out. Insectosaurus flew to the other side of the building. And soon, the little family was alone. Dr. Cockroach smiled widely at his wife. "How do you feel, Susan?" he asked.

"Amazing," she replied.

He bent over and kissed her cheek. "Things are looking up, aren't they?" he asked.

She chuckled airily. "Yes, they are, James," she said, glancing down at her son.

Vincent started to awake, and he looked up at his mother with large brown eyes. "Hey, look who decided to wake up," she said.

The baby boy giggled, holding out his hands to his mother. Susan smiled, and kissed his forehead. Dr. Cockroach beamed, and reached out to touch his son's small hand. Vincent grabbed one of his father's fingers. Susan nuzzled her husband's cheek, and sighed. "I love you so much, James."

"As do I love you, Susan," he returned. "And you—" He lightly tapped his son's nose. "And you—" He kissed his sleeping daughter's head. Well, to the married couple, things seemed to be going just the way they planned.

* * *

_Yatta!_ Mutant babies! :D


	11. Babysitting Link

Babysitting Link

11

A month has passed, and it was Link's turn to babysit. He rocked the crib with his foot, Dominique sleeping softly. He was holding Vincent, who was preoccupied with the stuffed grey toy wolf he had. Susan had gained a lot of weight during the pregnancy, and was working with Gayla and Mei to lose the extra weight. Dr. Cockroach was paranoid about buying baby food, hearing it might have rotten food in it, and Xenphea and him started making their own food. Suddenly, Vincent began to wail.

"Oh, c'mon, kid," he whined. "Don't cry, please."

He stood up and began to rock the baby. His cries stopped, and Link smirked. "Yes," he said, moving over to his crib, placing the baby down in the sheets. "I can't wait until the both of you are six," Link said. "I'll teach you everything. How to fight, how to pump iron, how to swim. I can't wait!"

Dr. Cockroach entered the room, holding two bottles of milk. He placed both on the table, and went over to Dominique. "How are they?" he asked, picking up his daughter, and carrying her over to the rocking chair.

"Hey, they're fine," Link said, rocking the crib with his foot. "Vincent cried a little, but he was okay. Right, kid?"

He didn't answer; he was asleep. Dr. Cockroach nodded, feeding his girl the milk in the bottle. She placed her tiny hands on the plastic part. Link sauntered over to the CD player, and turned it on. It was a low tune; jazz. The fish-ape tapped his foot to the rhythm, and snapped his fingers to the beat. "So, how's Ginormica with losing weight?"

"Well, she lost three pounds," Dr. Cockroach said.

"That's it,_ three_ pounds?"

"It's harder for women to lose weight, Link, and plus she's going through postpartum depression."

"What?" Link questioned, his face twisted into confusion.

"_Postpartum depression_," Dr. Cockroach repeated, "it's when the woman has a crash of hormones and becomes short-tempered and depressed. Think of it this way: the body is in shock that she gave birth, and it's trying to recollect itself."

Link nodded. "That explains why she still cries over that dog commercial," he said. "How long will that be?"

"A year."

Link let out a grumble. Dominique finished eating, and Dr. Cockroach put her back into her crib for a nap. He went over to Vincent, and began to feed him when he awoke. Link yawned, stretching out his arms. Gayla peered in, smiled, and went on her way to the kitchen. Susan was in her giant form, doing sit-ups with Mei counting. Inscetosaurus watched with her eyes following the movement of Susan. Xenphea was at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Xenphea," Gayla called.

The alien glanced up from her paper. "Yes?"

"I want you to read my mind again."

Xenphea sighed, setting down the paper. "Gayla, I only think I'll get the same thing."

"You promised," snarled the werewolf.

"Listen, the mind isn't a box that can be opened and closed by will," Xenphea hissed. "You will have to wait for your memories to come back. I can't do anything."

Gayla's ears lowered, and she sighed. "Fine," she mumbled, walking back up to her room. Xenphea let out a sad sigh, and turned back to her paper. She wallowed in the werewolf's pity.

-Fin-

End of Two.

* * *

Author's notes soon. Sorry about B.O.B, I hardly used him. D: He'll be in the Alternate Ending chapter.


	12. WW Commentary

Wedding woes

Commentary

Dudes! Whut's up!? :D

Thank you for the favs, hits, and reviews, kiddies! So, here was the second installment of TOOW; there shall/will be a third. It will be about Dr. C's and Susan's mutant kids (lulz), little obvious there, right? XD I'm sorry Susan wasn't all Ginormica in this fanfic, I'm really, really sorry. Don't get me wrong, I love Susanzilla; it made her an amazing woman. A strong, confident, smart woman—I love her character. I promise you guys you'll see a lot more Ginormica-Susan in the last fanfic of the trilogy. I would think if she went back and forth for normal to giantess it would harm the twins in her; or even kill them. So, _ja_.

Their names were hard to come up with. I wanted them to be different and hardly ever used. "Dominique" is French, and "Vincent" is Old English. I know Gayla had hardly any flashbacks, unlike TOOW, but _Wedding Woes_ was just for Susan and Dr. C. Gayla though still has nightmares, and still wants answers to her past. I'll make new flashbacks for her in the next fanfic. But the third one, which will be called _Making you proud_, will centre around Dominique and her brother. FYI: it's going to be a dark fanfic, darker than any other fanfic I wrote, but it will have humor. I love adding humor to my stories. Derik will also play a big role in MYP, sorry, kiddies. D:

After the third fanfic, I'll stop writing MvA fanfics for a while, but I do have ideas roaming around in my brain. I'll write a _Rockman/HDM_ slash, and a _Night at the museum_ fic. Perhaps some _Kung fu panda_ ones too. Alright, see ya!

_Cut!_

Gayla, Mei, Fido, Gizmo, Dominique, Vincent, Xenphea and fanfic idea © Me

Everything else © Dreamworks


	13. Alternate endings

Wedding woes

Alternate ending

**#1**

Dr. Cockroach and Susan were going out for dinner that night. It was a very fancy restaurant, and they had to look good. Susan lost quite a bit of the weight she gained during the pregnancy, but wasn't as thin as she was before. She wore a black dress with white ruffles at the end of the dress, which opened up in a flare. The doctor was wearing a tuxedo, and black, clean dress shoes. Susan was getting the last of her make-up on, and the doctor went to check up on his children. He softly snuck in and peered down at both cribs. Dominique and Vincent were both sleeping soundly. He smiled, reached down into his daughter's crib, and stroked her hair.

"James?"

He turned around to see his wife. He smiled at her, crossing over to her. "You look beautiful," Dr. Cockroach complemented.

Susan blushed. "What were you doing?"

"Just checking up on the children," he answered.

"Are they alright?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice. She went over to the cribs.

"They're fine, my dear," Dr. Cockroach said.

She smiled, and pressed a kiss to their foreheads. Susan scurried over to her husband, and took his offered hand.

**#2**

Six-year-old Dominique sat on the floor, holding a stuff rabbit. Dr. Cockroach walked by, and peered into the room. He smiled, and walked in, bending down next to her. "Hi, Daddy," she greeted happily.

"Hello, honey," Dr. Cockroach said, playing with a long lock of white hair. "What are you doing?"

"Nothin'," she murmured.

He smiled, and sat next to her. The rabbit she was holding was fat-looking. The doctor chuckled, and poked the rabbit in the stomach. "Your rabbit needs to work out," he chuckled.

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Play with me, Daddy," she said.

He chuckled, and picked her up, resting her on his lap. "What do you want to play?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"A tea party."

The doctor laughed hard. "Fine, alright," he said.

She rushed from his lap, and collected some stuff animals. She set them in a circle, and rushed to the kitchen to retrieve cookies. He chuckled, resting his back against the bed. Susan came in, and sat next to him. "Whatcha doing?" she asked, tugging on his antenna lightly.

"Having a tea party," laughed Dr. Cockroach.

Susan giggled, and kissed his cheek. Dominique came back, holding a plate of cookies and milk. "Mommy," she cried, placing the food down, and running to her and embracing her.

"Hi, honey," Susan said, kissing the top of her head, right between her antennas.

"Wanna play?" she asked.

Susan beamed. "No, I have to check up on your brother," she said.

"Okay, Mommy," Dominique said, beaming.

"Have fun, you two," Susan said, placing her daughter down on her husband's lap.

Dominique nodded, grabbed a cookie, and began to nibble on it. Susan listened calmly listened as they played pretend tea party. She chuckled. _How cute_, she thought as she went to find her son.

**#3**

B.O.B smiled at the baby wrapped in his mother's arms. "She's so cute," the blob said.

"_He_, B.O.B," Susan corrected, smiling.

The monster blob didn't hear her; he was more interested in the child Susan held. He made goofy faces at the child and he giggled in return.B.O.B, now and then, asked where the babies came from. It seemed that no one felt like explaining "the birds and the bees" to the blob. But he would forget and would just play with the children, making sure not to hug them. Dr. Cockroach held his daughter, whose little hands reached out to grab his lab coat. She giggled as he beamed down at her. Fido looked at the little baby girl, and gave her a wolfish smile. She reached out to touch his wet nose. Dr. Cockroach gave his daughter to Wendy's open, loving arms. The babies' grandparents were currently visiting for the weekend. "Hi, honey," she greeted.

Dominique giggled, and touched her grandmother's hand. Dr. Cockroach smiled at the display. Mei hovered around Carl and Wendy, all her tails wagging. "My, my, what a cute child," she said.

"Can I babysit?" asked the large blue mass, his eye dilated into a child-like span.

The obvious answer was "no." There was no possible way that the doctor would allow a monster with the attention span of a baby squirrel to look after his children. But Dr. Cockroach smiled, and nodded. "Some time, B.O.B."

"Yeah!" the large mass cried, and oozed out of the room.

Dr. Cockroach turned to his frazzled in-laws and shook his head. "Never in a million years," he said, crossing his legs.

Wendy let out a sigh of relief and Carl smiled. Gayle peered in, and smiled. But something about this setting seemed . . . familiar. She rested her body against the frame of the door, crossing her arms, and smiled. Though, she had a horrible feeling residing in her breast. Like, something bad would happen to one of the children. But she ignored it, enjoying the happy moment.


End file.
